Finding Me
by Naleylvr23
Summary: Life hands you complications... Haley's just trying to deal... COMPLETED! 10.10.06
1. About My Past

Disappointments, for me, started out young. My parents died when I was 9 years old. I was an only child and so were both of my parents. I had no one to go to so I went into foster care.

I bounced from foster home to foster home. Being an older child I, obviously, knew how to walk and talk and all the other things your parents get to teach you. This basically means that people weren't lining up to adopt me.

There was one family, though, that gave me a chance. Larry and Anne Sawyer wanted another daughter; the same age as her. When I was 12 they came in to see me and asked if I wanted to be a part of their family. I eagarly agreed.

Now, I wasn't really a part of the family yet. It was like a 'trial' thing. I met their daughter, Peyton, and we automatically formed a bond. I felt like all the weight on my shoulders was lifted. I could tell her anything and everything.

I came out of my shell around my new 'sister'. I was almost completely out when yet another disappointment struck. It seemed to do that just when things were getting good for me. Anne, my 'mom', had gotten into a car accident and was killed instantly.

Larry went into a depression, as did Peyton. The finances were sinking fast. Larry could barely afford to feed us, let alone himself. So, I had to go back to the foster system.

I didn't hear from Peyton or Larry again. I started to move on, moving back into my shell. The older I got, the harder it was to trust people. High school became unbearable. Everyone was trying to come into my little world, and I couldn't have it. I didn't trust them.I spent all my time studying to get away from everyone andto getdone with it sooner.

Lets skip forward a couple of years to senior year of college. Let me set the scene for you. I'm a shy, closed off, 20 year old girl. I don't do any partying, in fact most of my time is spent studying. 

This particular day you can find me under a tree, studying for a big test coming up that week.

* * *

I read through my books and notes, writing down points I think will be brought up on the exam. I'm not worried about how I'll do on it because I know I'll do fairly well. 

I hear everyone around me, chatting with friends. I look up and see them walking in groups. Some head toward the building for classes while others are just leaving. I can't help but feel jealous of them. I always wanted to be a part of something. I always wanted another chance at what I had with Peyton; a friendship.

I shook the feeling from my head and looked back down at my book. I jotted down a few more notes before putting it all away in my messenger bag. I looked at my watch and saw that I needed to get to class. I stood up and brushed off my pants, heading towards the building.

"Excuse me."

I turn toward the voice, startled by it at first. "Yes?" I reply.

"Do you happen to know where Professor Burkman's class is? I just transfered here and I'm having trouble finding his class," the girl said and she came closer to me.

I thought about it for a minute and remembered where his class was. "Yeah, actually it's on the way to my class. I'll show you where it's at," I offered and we headed off to our destinations.

"I'm Brooke Davis by the way," she said and I just nodded. "Don't I get to know your name?"

I smiled shyly. "Haley." I stopped and pointed towards a door. "Professor Burkman's classroom." I turned and kept walking on.

"Thanks!" she said after me. I turned and smiled at her. Before I could turn again she said, "I hope I see you around, Haley!"

I suprised myself when I replied with, "Yeah, I hope I see you, too." I turned and went on my way to class.

* * *

_What do you all think so far? I'm working on the next chapter and as soon as I get some feedback I'll post it! _

_REVIEW! _

_Tiffany_


	2. Making A New Friend

_Okay, so I want to say thanks to DuCksRVeRykOoL and GoBrOOKeUrSelF23 for reviewing so quickly after I posted my first chapter! I figured that since I finished the next chapter that I would post it! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Three hours later and class was over. I stood up, placing my books into my bag. I pulled out my Ipod and put on my favorite song, 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. As soon as it started to play I smiled, humming along to it.

_"We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
and just forget the world?"_

I had just gotten out of the building and was heading toward my apartment. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around quickly.

I saw a guy, standing about 6 feet tall, staring back at me. His lips were moving and I couldn't hear what he was saying. I realized that my headphones were still in and then pulled them out saying, "What was that?"

He smiled and held up a notebook. "You left this on your desk in there. I thought you might need it seeing as we have a test next week," he replied and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said meekly. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. No problem at all." I smiled and felt slightly awkward. I started to turn, to escape any embarassing moments, but I heard him say, "wait!" I turned back to him. "What's your name? I mean, can't I get that at least?"

"Haley," I stated.

He quirked his head. "Haley? Just Haley? No last name?"

"James. Haley James," I replied with a slight smile.

He stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Haley James. I'm Nathan Scott."

I was hesitant, but I shook his hand. "Yeah, you too. Now, I'm sorry, but I have to get going."

I turned and started off. "Wait! What's the rush! That wasn't your last class for the day?"

I sighed and faced him again. "It was, but I have things to do. Thank you for returning my notes. See you around, Nathan."

This time I wasn't stopped when I walked off and I was thankful for that. I continued on the 10 minute journey to my apartment in peace.

When I opened the door I was greeted with the yippying of my puppy, Millie. I smiled as I closed the door. "Hi, baby!" I squealed and she jumped up against her cage, begging to be let out.

I walked over and let her out. She tried to jump up on me and I laughed. "Come here, Millie." I called as I went to let her out for a minute.

I sat outside my door as she ran around the yard. She was a cocker spaniel/poodle mix. She was completely white with golden ears. A few minutes later, she was ready to come inside with me.

I put fresh food and water in her bowl before looking around the kitchen for something to eat myself. I started to bowl water for macaroni and cheese. I sat down on the couch and started to flip channels.

Not five minutes later there was a knock at my front door. This was odd because I didn't have many visitors. Frowning slightly, I went to the door.

"Hi! Remember me?" the girl said and I thought about it.

"Brooke, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I saw you walking up here. I'm not, like, stalking you or anything, but I just wanted to say hi, see what your schedule is like tomorrow, stuff like that." I just stared at her. "So are you going to let me in?" I was fighting inside. I didn't think there was anything bad about her. She seemed so genuine. Then again, most people did. _Don't get close to her! You'll just lose her, just like you did your parents, Anne, Larry, and Pey-_

"Sure, come on in," I said, despite my thoughts. I would give her just one chance. I mean, it's not like we're gonna be best friends! She just wants to know if we have any classes together!

She heads to the couch and sits. She looks around with a strange look on her face. "What is that hissing sound?"

I crinkled my nose and listened for it. "My dinner!" I ran into the kitchen and saw the water was boiling over the pot. I turned it down and quickly finished making the meal. I brought it out to the table. "Were you hungry?"

She stood up and came over to me. "Mmmm! Mac'n'Cheese! Definately hungry!"

I smiled and grabbed 2 plates and 2 forks. We ate in a comfortable silence. At least we had one thing in common; a love for mac'n'cheese.

We made our way back to the couch and started talking about classes for the next day. "Oh, I am so happy I have 2 classes with you tomorrow! I think I had some with you today, but we just didn't sit near each other."

She was very bubbly, very different for me. I liked it. "Yeah, I think I might of seen you in English Lit," I replied.

"Where were you sitting? You seem like the smart girl that sits up front."

"Well, I sit in the back, but I am smart," I smiled at her.

She shook her head. "I'm usually right about these things. I think I might be losing my touch." she joked and I laughed. "Well, I think I'm gonna get going. I'll see you tomorrow, though. We should sit together."

I stood up, as did she, and replied, "Yeah, that would be nice, Brooke." and then I lead her to the door, where Millie was camping out.

"Oh! She's so cute! What's her name?"

Brooke rubbed her stomach as I said, "Millie."

"Hi Millie! Oh, you're so adorable!" I laughed as she played for a few more minutes before leaving. "Bye, Haley!"

I waved. "Bye." I closed the door. I sat down on the couch and started to think.

Brooke was nice. She seemed genuinely sweet and I think she wants to be friends. Then again, it was her first day. She might want to forget all about me tomorrow when she meets all the jocks and cheerleaders.

I sighed. Why could I never just be happy with what I get. I try and get a new friend and I doubt her intentions. How could I trust people if I can't even trust myself and my instincts?

* * *

_REVIEW!_


	3. Newly Named Tutorgirl Talks To Nathan

_Special thanks toxxbabii,Kelly.Louise,_ _and_ _GoBrOOKeUrSelF23 for reviewing! You guys are great! This next chapter is for you guys!_

* * *

The next morning I got ready quickly. I let Millie out for a little while to go to the bathroom and then brought her back in, promising to be back after my first class to let her out again. I made sure she had enough water and food before heading out the door.

My walk was short, but I had a lot of time to think. Think about bad things, of course. What happens when it's all some big practical joke? What if it's just befriend the quiet girl for a day and then humiliate her the next day in class? I was nervous, to say the least.

Once I made it to the front of the building I saw Brooke waving furiously. I smiled and waved back before walking over. Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad. "Hey, Haley!"

"Hey, Brooke. How's it going?"

She linked our arms together and started leading me to class. "It's going pretty good."

"Well," I interupted.

"Well, what?" she quirked her head towards me.

"You said 'going good' and it's 'going well'," I replied and she looked at me strangely. "Sorry, I can't help but correct people. I was a tutor for so long, I didn't mean to offend you or hurt your feelings or-"

"Did you know you ramble when you're nervous?" she smiled at me and I nodded. "It's okay that you correct me, Haley. I just didn't know what you were talking about." I smiled back at her and everything was okay again. "So, 'tutor girl', you ready for class?"

I smiled at the nickname. "Sure thing, Brookie," I replied and we entered the room. There were seats in all areas, but I didn't really mind where we sat, so I decided to leave it up to Brooke. "Where to?"

She looked around and pulled me up towards the top. As we walked up I saw the guy from the day before. He was staring at me, completely ignoring all his jock friends around him. "Hey, Haley James," he said with a smirk.

I smiled politely at him, replying with, "Hello, Nathan Scott," before heading up to sit with Brooke.

As I sat down I noticed he was still looking up at me. I slightly rolled my eyes before getting out my materials. I looked up at Brooke to see her grinning at me. "What?"

"Who is that hottie that was checking you out?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"His name is Nathan Scott and that's all I know about him, Brooke," I replied and sat forward, hoping she would drop it.

"Yeah? Well, I think you're about to find out more about him," she teased.

I looked up at her. "Why do you say that?"

She pointed towards the stairs. "He's coming up here."

I had a mini panic attack in my head. What did he want? He came right up to me, everyone around was watching. "Hey."

"Hi, Nathan," I replied, attempting to look busy.

"Why are you trying to ignore me?"

I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. "I'm not trying to ignore you! I'm just... busy! I've got to get ready for class to start!"

He just smiled. "Alright, then we'll talk after class, when you're not too busy."

"Uh, I don't think-"

"She'd love to, Nathan," Brooke interupted me and stuck out her hand. "Brooke Davis."

"Nathan Scott," he replied and shook her hand, but kept looking at me. "See you after class, Haley."

I just nodded and he made his way back to his friends. I looked over at Brooke. "Why did you do that?"

"Are you kidding? He totally likes you and you were getting so nervous so I decided to help you! He's probably gonna ask you out now! Aren't you excited? He's so hot! I heard that he's the star basketball player here," she rambled, excitedly.

I sighed. "Thanks, Brooke, for trying to help me, but I don't like him. I don't want to date him."

She shrugged. "So don't date him, but you can at least be nice to him. He seemed like he was a good guy."

"They always do," I muttered. She looked at me, but I shook my head and pointed to the front of the room. The professor was here and ready to teach.

2 hours later, class was letting out. I was nervous because I didn't want to talk to Nathan, but also felt like I did. I was confused to say the least. If I didn't meet Brooke, none of this would've happened... _Don't blame her! You wanted this; you wanted a friend!_

Brooke started to head out and I was still sitting down. "You coming?" she asked and I nodded. This was it. I was going to talk to Nathan Scott.

We made our way down the stairs and saw no Nathan in his seat. I sighed, relieved and sad at the same time. I looked to Brooke who just shrugged. We walked out of the room, turning to go sit in the Rec Center.

I was stopped by an arm in front of me. I turned to my left to see Nathan. "I thought we agreed to meet after class," he said and moved so he was standing in front of me.

I nodded. "I know, I didn't see you in there and I thought you changed your mind."

He smirked. "Why would I want to do that? I need to learn more about you. I keep running into you. Maybe it's fate," he said, jokingly.

I smiled. I saw Brooke out of the corner of my eye and she gave me the thumbs up before leaving. "Yeah, fate. That's what it is."

"Well, what are you doing right now? Do you have a class?" he asked and we started walking.

I shook my head. "No, I have a 4 hour break before my other classes. I have to head home and let my dog out," I explained. He nodded in understanding. "You can come along if you want."

He looked at me and gave a genuine smile. "Sure, I'll come," he replied and I smiled. "That is, IF you go out to lunch with me."

I dropped my smile and looked up at him. "What?"

"Oh, come on. It's just a meal. I swear,I won't take advantage of you! I just want to spend some time with you, is that so wrong?" I still just kept looking at him. "Listen, it doesn't even have to be like a date. I'll let you pay for yourself, hows that sound?"

I shook my head. "Oh, no. You ask me to go out to eat, you pay," I said and he smiled. "Okay, okay. We'll go. Let's just go let Millie out to play for a little while, okay?"

"Okay," he replied and we made the short walk to my house.

* * *

_Like it? Tell me in a REVIEW!_


	4. Pizza Date With Nathan Scott

_Thanks to **xxbabii**, **Naley is L.O.V.E.**,**GoBrOOKeUrSelF23**, **a **and **101naley101** for reviewing! You guys are what keeps me going! Here's the next chapter for you!

* * *

_

We made it back to my house and let Millie out. I decided to let her play on her own and we sat inside. I left the door open in case she wanted to come back in sooner than planned.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, making my way to the kitchen.

"Sure. What do you have?" he replied and sat down on the couch.

I opened the fridge and replied. "I have water, milk, orange juice, and apple juice."

"Water's good, thanks." I nodded and grabbed two water bottles. I sat down next to him and handed him his water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said and took a swig of my own. When I set it back down, I turned to him to find him staring at me. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. So, what do you do when you're not in class?"

"I usually study or play with Millie," I answered, shortly. Speaking of, she came back inside and jumped on the couch. I stood up and went to close the door.

"You don't go out or anything? You don't go hang out with that girl, that Brooke?"

"I just met Brooke yesterday, like I did you."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Who did you talk to before us?" he asked, unsure.

"Look, I like to keep to myself. Is there something wrong with that?" I raised my voice slightly, still standing away from him.

"No, there isn't. I just-" he started but then stopped to think for a second. "I don't understand why you never talk to people."

I threw up my hands and said, "I talk to people! Look, I'm talking to a person right now!"

He stood up and came over to me. "Yeah, you are. But who did you talk to before me? Who was your friend before me?"

I just stared at him. I felt like breaking down and crying, but I couldn't do that with him here. "I want you to leave, Nathan."

He just shook his head. I turned to walk to the door, but he stopped me. "I want you to tell me, Haley. Why don't you ever get people in your life?" I just closed my eyes, wishing him away. "Tell me, Haley! Open your eyes and look at me!"

I opened my eyes. "Nathan, I want you to leave. NOW!"

He just kept staring at me. His once angry eyes started to soften and he pulled me towards him, into a hug. "I'm sorry, Haley, but I just want to help you. I'll leave if you really want me to." I nodded but he continued, "Or, we could forget all about this and I can take you out for lunch. What do you say?"

I sighed. I was still in his arms. Well, sort of. I was still gripping on tight to him as he was letting go. I loosened my grip and looked up at him. Now I saw concern in his beautiful blue eyes. His hands reached up and wiped my tears away. I never felt so safe in my life. "What do you want to do, Haley?"

I thought about it. I thought about the risk I was taking letting someone into my life. I thought about all the times I was alone, wishing I had someone in my life. It won over. "Yes, we can still go to lunch," I said and he smiled. I continued, "but you can't just barge in like that into my personal life. I don't want to tell you right now, and I might not ever want to tell you and you need to respect that."

He nodded. "You need to know that I'm trying to be here for you. I may have just met you, but I want to get to know you, and to do that I need to know all of you. That includes your past, Haley. I'm not gonna push it because I want you to know you can trust me, but I want you to tell me eventually."

I shrugged. "When I'm ready to tell you, I'll tell you."

"Good enough for me. Now lets go, I'm starving!" he said and I put Millie back into her cage before we made our way outside. "You don't have a car, do you?" I shook my head no. "Well, then. We're gonna have to walk to my apartment. It's just a couple of blocks away.

We got to the car and the ride to the resturant was quiet. Soon we ended up at Capital Creations Gourmet Pizza. We kept the conversation light. "So, we have pretty much the same schedule, give or take a few classes."

I nodded. "Yeah, are you an english major as well?"

"Well, I play basketball and I'm going to be in the draft next year for the pro's. I just didn't want anything to happen to me when I make it there and not have any college to fall back on," he explained.

I smiled at him. "A smart jock? I never thought I'd see the day," I joked and he gave me a weird look.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are so funny. I wish you'd just become a comedian," he said sarcastically. The waiter came back with Nathan's credit card and he looked back at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here," I replied and we stood up. Much to my suprise, he took a hold of my hand and didn't let go. Well, once we both had to get into the car he did, but as soon as we were back in, my hand was back in his.

I was nervous about it. _Did he want to be dating? Did he expect to come back to my apartment for sex? _I had never had a boyfriend before, as I was afraid of getting too close to someone. What do I do? Do I give him a chance? _Could _I give him a chance? Or was I too afraid that I would ruin his life in the process?

We pulled up to my apartment where he walked me to my door. "So, I'll see you at class later?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

He smiled and leaned down to me. I was nervous, so I closed my eyes. I felt his lips graze my cheek before he pulled me into a hug. He whispered into my ear, "See you later, Hales."

He let go and I opened my eyes to see him halfway to his car. I opened my door and quickly went inside. I slid down the door until I was sitting. _What is happening to me!

* * *

_

_Do you like it? REVIEW TIME!_


	5. A Blushing Haley in the Grocery Store

_Sorry it took so long.. I had it ready a few days ago but it wouldn't let me upload it!_

_Thanks to GoBrOOKeUrSelF23, 101naley101, scott23naley, TutorGurl, naleylub, and OTHFAN23V for reviewing!

* * *

_

Soon enough I was back in school. I was waiting outside the classroom for Brooke. I already checked inside and didn't see her there. Soon I saw the cheerful girl coming right towards me. "Oh my gosh, do I have sooo much to tell you! Oh, and you have stuff to tell me, too, I bet!"

I smiled. "Really? Well, go ahead and tell me!"

She shook her head. "Let's go and sit first and then we'll spill our stories! Don't think that I'm gonna forget about you, because I won't!"

I nodded and started walking inside. She grabbed a hold of my arm and looped it with hers. I tensed at first but then relaxed. _What is with all the physical contact with everyone? Can't a person just walk around without holding hands or looping arms?_

We reached our seats and she looked like she was going to burst. "Okay, Brooke. Tell me every-"

"Okay, so I went into the Rec Center, bummed out because I was alone. I sat down on a couch and contemplated what I was gonna do next. I thought about going home and doing my nails or getting a magazine or whatever, when all of a sudden this gorgeous, and when I say gorgeous I mean **_GORGEOUS,_** guy comes over to me and starts talking to me. I was trying to act all nonchalant about it, I mean you don't want the guy to think you're desperate you know? Anyways, to make a long story short, I have a date this friday!"

I smiled. "Good for you, Brooke! Now, about this guy-"

"No, no, no. My time is up. It's your turn. How did it go with Nathan? Did you have fun? Did he kiss you? Did he get your number?"

"Slow down Brooke! It went well. Yes, I had fun. He kissed me on the cheek and no, he didn't get my number," I replied, answering each of her questions.

"So, if he asked, would you go out with him again?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know, Brooke. I haven't really done the whole 'relationship' thing. I guess I'm just... I guess nervous would be the word."

"Why are you nervous?" she asked, seemingly concerned.

"Well, I don't know what he expects of me! I mean, I normally keep to myself. I haven't had a boyfriend in a long, LONG time and the last time I did, it turned out bad. Now, I can say the same thing about having a best friend, but I really trust you completely for some reason. I just don't know what I would do in a relationship anymore, you know? I mean, what if I don't meet his expectations as a girlfriend? I really like him as a friend and if it didn't work out I would be upset that I couldn't be friends with him anymore, you know?"

"Did you say I was your best friend?" she smirked. I nodded. "Good. I consider you my best friend, too, tutor girl. And don't worry about the whole relationship thing right now. I mean, you'll talk about what you want to happen with him. I don't think he'll be the type to force you into anything you don't want to happen, Haley. You just have to trust him."

_That's just the thing. I don't know how to trust. _"You're right, Brooke. Thanks."

She side hugged me and said, "That's what I'm here for! Now, let's pay attention so I don't flunk out!" I laughed and then nodded.

**Later That Night**

"Brooke, we need to stop fooling around and find the ice cream!" I said as we were walking through the grocery store.

"What? You've never lived until you mess around in the grocery store. Moving things into the wrong spot, changing some labels, riding around in the carts, it's F-U-N, FUN!" She giggled and I swatted at her.

"Stop, Brooke! You're gonna get us into trouble!"

"Oh, what a party pooper! Fine, fine. Let's just get the ice cream, chips, and soda and go!"

I smirked. "Thank you. I knew you'd see it my way!"

"That's only because I wanna go watch the Notebook as soon as possible. Now lets split up. I'll get the ice cream and you get the soda and then we'll meet up in the chip isle, okay?" I nodded and we went our seperate ways.

I didn't know what type of soda she would want, so I chose my two favorites, dr. pepper and root beer, hoping she liked one of them. "Having a party or something, James?"

I turned around quickly, startled by the voice. "Not really. Just hanging out with Brooke. What are you doing here, Nathan?"

"What, a guy can't buy groceries? I gotta eat, too, you know," he joked and I smiled. "See, there you go. You look more beautiful when you smile, Hales." I started to blush. "And when you blush... that's just sexy as hell."

I slapped his arm lightly. "Shut up. I don't get compliments too often and you probably say that to all your 'girls'."

He looked around. "What 'girls'? The only girl I'm semi-seeing is you," he replied and then he got close enough so he could whisper in my ear. "I don't tell girls they're beautiful unless I truely mean it and so far I've only told that to one girl." He pulled back and smiled at me. "I'll see you around, Haley."

He started to walk off before I called him back. "Wait!" he turned around and looked at me. "Um, could I, uh..." I looked through my purse for a pen. It took me a minute, but I found it and walked over to him. "Let me see your hand." He stuck out his hand with a smirk on his face. I wanted to wipe it off with my fist, but didn't voice those feelings. "Here's my number. Call me sometime so we can, uh, study." _Wow, Haley. Way to sound like an idiot! He's not gonna call you now._

"Oh, I might call you, but it probably won't be to study," he winked and I blushed again. He laughed and said, "You know, I kinda like that you aren't used to compliments. You're really cute when you blush." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Hales."

"Bye, Nathan," I replied. He walked away and as soon as he was out of sight my hand flew up to my cheek. I sighed. Maybe I could give him a chance. _Would you risk that, Haley? Don't you remember what happened the last time you got close to someone? Don't risk hurting him or yourself. It's not worth all the pain!_

I sighed. Maybe I was right. I don't want anything to happen to him because I'm bad luck. I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I found myself wondering to the chip isle where I found a not so happy Brooke. "Where have you been? Does it really take that long to find soda?" She looked at my hands and then back up at me, "Where's the soda?"

I looked down and saw just my purse. I sighed and said, "I'll be right back." I went 3 isles over, got the soda and headed back to Brooke. We picked out 2 bags of chips and headed to the registers.

* * *

_Still loving it? Let me know!_

_REVIEW!_


	6. Mystery Flowers and Skipping Class

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers! scott23naley, a, 101naley101, naleyluv, Lorilozz, and OTHFAN23V! I love you guys!_

* * *

"I love that movie. It never gets old!" Brooke managed to say as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

I nodded in agreement, doing the same. "Yeah, it's such a great movie. It doesn't hurt that Ryan Gosling is really hot!"

She giggled and nodded. "You know, you seemed really weird when we left the store. What happened? Did someone say something to you or something?"

I sighed. "I kinda ran into someone," I replied and sat up, pulling my legs underneath me.

Brooke shot up and mimicked my motions. "Someone as in 'Nathan' someone?" I nodded and she squealed. "Okay, tell me all about it right now! Damn, girl, I can't believe you kept it from me this long!" I explained the whole interaction, including all the embarrassing moments for me. "Wow, Tutorgirl, I didn't know you had it in you! Do you think he'll call?"

"That's the thing. I don't know if he will and I don't know if I want him to," I replied and then I realised I was talking too much.

"But Haley-"

"Brooke, don't worry about it, okay? I just don't like getting too close to people! I don't like how close I've gotten to you!" I screamed and she looked at me, hurt evident in her eyes. "I don't mean it like that, Brooke. I love having you as a friend. I just- I just screw up all the time and ruin the lives of those I care about," I explained, not believing I actually told her everything. _Well, not everything. You still left out some important things._

"You think that you're gonna hurt Nathan like you hurt someone else in your life? In your past?" she asked and I just stared at her. "Haley, you can't think like that. If you do that then you will because you aren't opening yourself completely. You just need to relax and let life take its course. You can't be worried about every little thing or you will be miserable."

I nodded, letting everything she said sink in. Maybe she was right. I have been miserable for a long time. Maybe it was time to be who I once was. A happy Haley. I stood up. "I'm gonna head to be, Brooke. Thanks for the talk. It helped."

She nodded and stood, too, pulling me into a hug. "I care about you, tutor girl. You are my best friend and I have to be here for you when you aren't there for yourself and your best interests. If you don't mind, I'm gonna just crash here on your couch."

"Sure, I'll get you a blanket and a pillow," I said and went to the closet. I came back and gave her those things. "Need anything else?" she shook her head. "Okay, good night then."

"Good night." I turned off the lights and went into my bed where Millie was waiting for me. I smiled as she stood and wagged her little tail. "Hello, Millie! Ready for bed?" I layed down and she snuggled up on my chest. I laughed. "Good night, Mil."

The next morning I felt Millie licking my face. I sat up and she fell down onto the bed. She barked at me. "Yeah, yeah, I'll let you out." I stood up and stretched. I followed her to the door.

When I opened it I saw a man with flowers. "Haley James?" I nodded. "These are for you. Sign here, please." I grabbed the pen and signed. "Have a good day."

"You, too," I said in a quizical voice. _Who sent me flowers. _I looked at the card and all it said was, 'I'm sorry'. _Well, I think that takes Nathan out of this, but who would send me flowers? _I shrugged it off and brought them in the house, putting them in water.

I looked at the couch and couldn't help but laugh. Brooke was hanging off the couch, but she still managed to be sound asleep snoring. I decided to be mean and I walked over to her, pulling her all the way off the couch. She sat up straight and looked around. She met my eyes and frowned, saying, "You're not Lucas! I wanna go back to my dream!"

She started to climb back onto the couch, but I pulled her arm. "Oh, no, Brookie. We are gonna make some breakfast."

"Fine. I probably wouldn't get back to that dream, anyways. What time is it?"

I turned to look at the clock. "It's 8:30. Huh, I got up late."

"8:30? Woke up LATE? What is wrong with you? That is wayyyy early!" she whined and started back for the couch but I stopped her again.

"Brooke, you know that next year when you have a job you'll have to get up way before 8:30, right?" I sat her down and started to make my way around the kitchen.

"Not if I get a regular 9 to 5!" she teased and I gave her a look.

"We both know you're too good for a regular 9 to 5," I teased right back.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'll just have to marry a rich man so I won't have to work," she smirked and I laughed.

"Good plan, Brooke. But all the money spent on college will have been put to waste!"

She shook her head. "Not entirely! I'll just get it back in the form of clothes from my husband!"

"Oh, Brookie. What am I gonna do with you?" I said as I placed some eggs and toast in front of her.

"You are gonna keep me around so you can make me breakfast every time you wake me up this early! Thank you, tutor girl. This looks great!"

I smiled. "You're welcome, Brooke. Now hurry up, we have to get dressed and head for school."

About an hour and a half later we were headed towards the campus. Today we had to go our seperate ways For the first hour, but we'd see each other in our next class. "Bye, Brookie! Have fun without me."

"Doubtful, but I just might. I think Lucas is in this class," she smiled, her dimples showing brightly.

"Oh, the sex dream Lucas?" I teased and she hit my arm. "What, it's true!"

She went to hit me again, but stopped and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, see ya later!"

I laughed. "Bye, Brooke." I headed toward my class only to be stopped in my tracks. _Could it be? No. No, you're just paranoid, Haley!_ I looked back and there was no one there anymore. _See? It was all your imagination! _Sighing, I made my way to class and sat in the back.

"Hey, Hales." I looked up and smiled at Nathan.

"Hey! Want to sit with me?" I asked and he sat. "How are you this lovely morning?"

He put his arm around me in a slight hug. "Well, I'm better now that you're here," he teased and I blushed, pushing his arm away from me. He laughed, "well, it's true! You make everything better, Haley James."

"Stop teasing me, Nathan Scott. It's not funny! I don't like that you know my weakness!" I said in a stern whisper.

He just stared at me then held out his hand. "Come on. I wanna take you somewhere."

"Are you crazy? Class is about to start!" I started to protest, but allowed myself to be pulled.

"Just come on!" He said and we ran out of the classroom. Destination: who knows...

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. Nathan's Special Place

Thanks to 101naley101, xSmile, OTHFAN23V, Kelly, Lorilozz, and naleyluv for reviewing! I love you guys so much! Sorry it took me about a week, but heres my update!

* * *

Well, we ended up in his car. I had no idea where he was taking me and I was sort of nervous. I mean, I barely know this guy! What if he's trying to kill me? What if he pulls the car over in the middle of nowhere and rapes me? What if-

"Haley? Are you okay?" I turn to look at him, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. _Now, are those the eyes of a rapist or a murderer?_

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering where you're taking me. The suspence is killing me!" I joked and turned to look out my window.

"Well, it'll only be a few more minutes, so just relax," he said and put his hand on my knee. My eye shot down to my knee, nervously. I tried to relax and look away but how could I when I was feeling all these different sensations from merely his touch? "Okay, we're here."

We had pulled up to Blue Jay Point County Park. My legs were spazzy, but we had only been on the road for a half hour. _What is this guy doing to me and my hormones? _"So, Nathan, what are we doing here?"

He reached for my hand and I gladly gave it to him. "Well, my parents used to take me out here as a kid with my cousin and his parents. I always loved it here and I wanted to show it to you," he explained with a smile.

"Where did you grow up, Nathan?"

"I grew up in Tree Hill, just about 20 minutes from here. My parents stopped taking me here when I was about 14, but I still came whenever things got tough at home. I would just sit here on the swings and think."

He led me to a swing and I sat down, looking around. He started to push me lightly and I smiled. "I haven't been on a swing since- well, it's been a while," I finished quickly.

He suddenly grabbed my waist and held me up. "Yeah, I haven't been here in a couple of years, but besides the basketball court, this is my sanctuary," he said, his lips brushing my ear.

I looked towards him. "It's very beautiful here," I said lightly, staring into his eyes.

He nodded a little, his face coming closer. "Yes, it is," he replied and he was getting closer. I started to close my eyes when I felt him let go of me.

I squealed a little and held on tightly to the swing. When I opened my eyes I saw him laying down laughing. "That was very mean, Nathan Scott!" I exclaimed and stood up. I was embarrassed and upset. _Didn't he want to kiss me? What is wrong with me that he wouldn't want to kiss me? _I started to walk towards the car, anywhere away from him.

"Haley, wait! I was only joking! Come back here!" he said and I kept going. I felt him grab my arm and I turned. His face soften. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Hales. I didn't know you would get this upset! If I did, I would've never done it, I swear." He started to wipe my tears and pull me into a tight hug. He kissed my head and then pulled back.

"That wasn't funny, Nathan," I said softly, still quite upset.

He nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

I just looked at him, willing him to kiss me. Sensing my thoughts, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I was in heaven. It was absolutely glorious, even if it didn't last that long. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. He was about to speak, but I stopped him with a more passionate kiss.

This caught him off guard, but he quickly responded. His tongue begged for entrance, which I gladly granted him the access to. We stayed that way until we both needed air. We stood there, panting. I was embarrassed for just grabbing him like that. What was I thinking? "Listen, Nate. I'm sorry I did that. I hope you don't think any different of me, but I just had to-"

He silenced me with a kiss, and then pulled me into a hug. He put his mouth right next to my ear and whispered, "Do you know how sexy you are when you get nervous? Or how much it turns guys on when girls make the moves?" He pulled back and I buried my face in his chest. He laughed, "Come on. Let's head back home. You're about to miss another class and Brooke will probably be worried about you."

I nodded and followed him to the car. I was confused as to where this left us. Were we an 'us' or were we just friends that kissed? All I knew is that I was torn as to what I wanted. I was scared, that was for sure. _What is this I am feeling?

* * *

well, did you like it? Sorry, it's kinda short. Next one will be longer! REVIEW!_


	8. An Angry Brooke is Never a Good Thing

_Thanks to Angelp316, SluttyDeb, Lorilozz, and 101naley101 for reviewing! You guys are great and you're what keeps me going!_

* * *

We made it back just in time to get to my third class of the day. "Brooke was in my second class so I'm sure she's worried about me," I said to Nathan as I got out of the car. 

"I'm sure she is. Tell her its all my fault," he said as he walked over to me. "I was just being spontaneous. I hope you won't be behind in your classes."

I smiled up at him. "I'll be fine. I'm like every professor's dream. I do all the work and they don't mind giving me what I missed. Don't worry about me, what about you? What will happen when you miss class?"

"Well, I've got some friends in those classes that might have taken notes," he explained. We started walking towards the school building, hand in hand.

"What? Someone _might_ have taken notes? What kind of friends do you have? Doesn't anybody want to get out of college?" I asked.

He poked me in the side. "So my friends aren't as motivated as you! I'm sorry that they aren't smart like my gorgeous girlfriend," he said and kissed my forehead.

I stopped in my tracks and he turned to look at me. I quirked my head. "Did you just call me your 'girlfriend'?"

He smiled and walked closer to me. "Yes, I did. Is there a problem with that?"

I started to think about it. _Do I want a boyfriend? Could I handle that again? Just don't get too close, Haley. Not like last time. _"No, theres no problem with that. I was just wondering," I smirked and he laughed at me.

He pulled me into his arms, lifting me off the ground. "Good because I'd convince you otherwise. You're not like any girl I've ever met," he whispered, lowering his forehead to mine.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I joked as I looked into his eyes. I'll admit, I'm scared. This isn't like last time...

"Definately a good thing. You're not afraid to say what you think, you can actually have an intellectual conversation and you aren't after me because I'm the star basketball player," he said, setting me down.

"Speaking of basketball, aren't they gonna be mad that you skipped?" I asked and took a hold of his hand again.

"They won't even know I was gone, not that they'd care anyways. As long as I bring my A game with me, they don't care."

We walked into the school and headed for my class. I saw immediately a pacing Brooke. "Uh oh," I said and pointed to her.

He laughed. "I've gotta get to class. See ya later," he said and started to walk off.

I looked after him in complete shock. He turned back and laughed, making his way back to me. "Very funny, Nathan."

He kissed my cheek. "I thought it was. Come on, lets face the beast together."

I lead him over to Brooke, who ran up to hug me. "Thank god you're okay! I was soo worried about you! I mean, everyone was saying how you never, ever miss class and so I started freaking out, wondering where you could be and-"

I take her face into my hands. "Brooke, take a deep breath. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere except into class," I explained and she nodded.

She then looked angry and hit my arm. "Thats for making me worry about you! Now, tell me what was so important that you had to miss class!"

Nathan stepped in. "Thats where I come in, Brooke. I wanted to take Haley some place and she had nothing to do with it. It's all my fault."

Brooke stared at him for a minute then looked to me. "Okay, you're forgiven, but I'm watching you, Nathan. Next time you decide to steal Haley, let me know please," she said and we all laughed.

"I promise," he replied and then left us, heading to his own class.

Brooke lead me inside and we sat. I then began explaining all about my day.

"Wow. Sounds like you had a good day overall," she nudged my shoulder with hers and I smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that. Now, I want to hear more about this Lucas guy. All I know is that you had a nice dream about him, but thats all I know."

She smiled brightly. "Well, we should have a double date at your house tonight! You bring Boytoy and I'll bring Lucas. Maybe they'll be friends and we can double all the time! That would be great! My best friend and my boyfriend at the same time! I bet you'll love him, Haley. He's a really great guy, really smart, too. And he is a really, really good kisser! I mean-"

"Brooke, I'd love for you to go into detail, but the professor and the rest of the class are looking at you right now," I said in a hushed whisper.

"Do you ladies mind if I continue on with my lecture?" Professor Marx asked and we both shook our heads, sinking lower in our seats.

When class let out we waited until we stepped outside the classroom before bursting into laughter. "How embarrassing was that?" Brooke laughed.

"I wasn't embarrassed, I was just laughing inside," I exclaimed, grabbing onto her to stay standing. "Come on, we've got to go let our boys in on tonights plans."

"Well, Nate's in your next class and Luke's in mine, so I'll just see you after at your place, okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then," I replied and then we parted ways.

* * *

_What do you think? Lemme know! -Tiffany_


	9. Double Date With a Slice of Suprise

_Thanks sooo much to: xSmile, 101naley101, OTHFAN23V, LibbyGx12, Lorilozz, and SluttyDeb for reviewing! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

I spotted Nathan as soon as I walked into class. He was sitting with his regular group, right in the middle of the attention. I smiled as he laughed and joked with his friends. He looked over to where I was standing and, if it was possible, his smile grew wider. He stood up and walked over to me. "Hey, beautiful," he said and gave me a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and burried my head into his muscular chest. "Hey, yourself," I responded and looked up at him.

He moved his head down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Wanna come sit with me?" I nodded and he brought me over to all his friends. They looked nice enough, well some of them did. "Everyone, this is Haley," he introduced and I waved then he continued, "my girlfriend. Hales, this is Tim, John, Derek, Matt, Sarah, Casey, and Rachel."

"Hello," I said when he was finished pointing out each one. Rachel seemed like she was only trying to be nice to me. "It's nice to meet you all."

Nathan made one guy, I think his name was Tim, move over so that I could sit next to him. They all bombarded me with questions. "How long have you two been together?"

I looked at Nathan then back at Sarah "Umm, just a couple of hours, actually-"

"When did you two meet?" Casey asked.

"Almost a week ago, but-"

"And you really think this is gonna last?" asked Rachel and everyone turned to her. "I mean, no offense Haley, but Nathan's not one to get too serious about a girl. I mean, he's more of a love them and leave them type of guy. Aren't you, Nate?"

I looked at Nathan who was glaring at her. "Rachel, that was high school. I would think you would get over it by now," he responded then looked down at me. His eyes softened, "I would never do that to you, Hales. I was still in high school and I was young and stupid."

I shook my head. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Nate. I believe you," I said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and put his arm around me as the professor walked in. "Oh, Brooke wanted to get together tonight with this mystery guy she's been dating and she wants us to double, do you mind?"

He shook his head. "No, that's cool. Sounds good to me," he replied and we both turned our focus to the professor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We headed out of the classroom and Nathan grabbed a holdof my hand. "So, are they gonna meet us somewhere or..?" Nate started and gestured me to finish for him.

"Well, she said she's just going to bring him over to my place. Her class is shorter than mine so she probably already has him there," I explained and then I stopped walking. "She better not be doing anything in my bed."

He laughed and pulled me to him. "I don't think Brooke would do that to you, Hales. She's your friend," he soothed my worries.

"Let's hope so," I muttered and he laughed, kissing my head.

"So, who is this guy? I mean, do you know him? Haven't met him yet? What?"

I sighed. "Well, his name is... ummm... I forget his name, but it starts with an L and he's supposed to be really hot, nice, and smart, according to Brooke at least," I explained as we turned the corner to my street. "We will just find out in a minute. Be patient!"

"I am being patient, I was just wondering what you knew about him," he explained as I worked on unlocking the door.

I opened it to find Brooke sitting on the couch, playing with Millie and nobody else around.

"Aww, Brooke. He couldn't make it?" I asked and sat with her.

She looked at me weird. A realization hit her, "ohh! He's in the bathroom. Sorry, I was confused for a minute," she explained and I smiled.

"That's okay, I'm just excited to finally meet the man from your dreams, litterally," I joked and she nudged me, hard.

"Haley! Not so loud, I don't want him to hear you!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Don't want me to hear what?" we all turned towards the voice. A tallguy was standing there looking confused. He was actually really cute and seemed nice enough. "Oh, hey Nate."

"Hey, Luke! What's up, man?"Nathan replied and they gave each other a man hug (too cute if you ask me!).

"What? Wait a second, you know each other?" Brooke asked and I just nodded.

They both laughed. "Know each other?" Lucas asked.

"We're brothers," Nathan said and then they came over to sit next to us on the couch.

Brooke got a smirk on her face and looked at me. "See? I knew this would work out! Brother, Haley!" she exclaimed and I just looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't you know what that means?"

I looked over at Nathan, then to Lucas. Both seemed as clueless as me. "No, Brooke. What does that mean?" I smiled at her.

"It means, lots and lots of double dates! We know they like each other!" she squealed and the guys groaned.

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Brooke."

"Thats very true and I'm happy that you're finally accepting that," she joked and winked at me.

It grew quiet for a minute, almost awkward. I ended it with, "So, what should we do?"

Brooke looked pensive. "Well, why don't we order a pizza and watch a movie or something along those lines," she suggested.

Lucas nodded. "Sounds good, but we can't start the movie until the pizza gets here."

Nate nods. "Yeah, don't wanna have to get up in the middle of the movie," he explained.

"Well, then. I'll go order the pizza, you guys decide on a movie and what we'll do while we're waiting for the pizza, okay?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Pepperoni okay with everyone?" Again, more nods and I walked into the kitchen to place the call. Five minutes later I walked back over to them to find them fighting over which movie. "Okay, what are the final choices?"

Nathan started. "Well, I wanna watch the Patriot," he explained.

"And I want to watch Napoleon Dynamite," Brooke whined.

"And I don't care," Lucas smiled up at me.

I acted like I was thinking about it really hard. "Well, I'm sorry, Nate, but I'm really not in the mood for all the blood thats in the Patriot, so I go with Napoleon," I said and he pouted. I laughed and sat down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Next time, you'll get to pick, okay?"

He smiled. "Okay. Now, what are we doing while we wait for the pizza?"

Brooke got a weird look on her face. "Well, why don't we just talk. I don't know much about you Nathan and Haley doesn't know much about Lucas and vice versa," she explained.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, why don't we just talk about ourselves? Haley, do you wanna start?" all three looked at me.

I started to panic. Why would they want to know about me? Why was that the one thing they wanted to do. I started to think of ways to get out of it. "Why don't I get us some drinks. Anybody thirsty?" I said, shyly. Everyone looked at me weird.

Brooke broke the tension. "Haley? Is everything okay? Did we say something wrong?"

I sighed. "I just really don't want to talk about me right now. Why don't one of you guys go first?" I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

Nathan pulled me over to him, placing me down inbetween his legs. "Alright, Brooke. Why don't you go first," he said and kissed my head.

She smiled. "Okay, where to start. I grew up in California. I'm an only child. My family is rich, which is good but also can be bad because my parents really don't care too much about me. My best friend is Haley, even though I just met her about 2 weeks ago. I love love LOVE shopping! School is okay, I guess. Ummmm, what else is there to tell about me?" she tapped her chin as she thought about it. "Well, I guess that's it! Nate?"

"Okay. Uh, I grew up here in North Carolina in a small town called Tree Hill. Lucas is my twin brother and we don't have any other siblings. My dad gets pretty crazy on both of us with basketball. It got so bad in high school that we both wanted to quit. My mom works with my Aunt Karen at her cafe. I play basketball here at Duke. Ummm, not much else to say about me. Lucas?"

"Well, I'm Lucas Scott. I love reading all sorts of books. I think Nate pretty much covered our family and the fact we play basketball. Ummm, I used to work with my Uncle Keith in his car repair shop. I'm dating Brooke Davis and... ummm... thats about it," he finished and then he and Brooke looked at me. "Haley? Want to go now?"

I took in a shaky breath. "I-" I was saved by the doorbell. I jumped up and went to open the door. "How much will it-"

"That'll be $20.36, miss," he said, not realizing that I was staring at him. He looked upand smirked, "Hello, Haley. Long time no see!"

I stood there, shocked. "Chris."

* * *

_hehehehehehehe REVIEW!_


	10. A Glimpse into the Past of Haley James

_Thanks to Lorilozz and OTHFAN23V for reviewing! I hope you both like this next chapter!_

* * *

I started to back away from the door. "No, no, no!" I whispered.

He started to come in. "Haley, I can explain everything."

I shook my head and ran past my guest, running for my bed. I was so confused. What is he doing here? Did he send me those flowers? Is this even possible? "Hales?" I turn towards the door to see Brooke. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head no. "Brooke, I know that guy," I started to explain and she sat beside me. "We used to date in high school," I said and she rubbed my back gently. I continued, "And for the past four years, I thought he was dead."

She looked towards me in shock. "Why don't we go out there and see how he explains that one, okay?" I sighed and nodded, following her out.

We found Lucas holding Nathan back from Chris who was holding his left cheek. "What did you do to my girlfriend, man! What did you say to her?"

I walked over to them, touching Nathan's arm. He turned to me, completely relaxed now, and pulled me towards him. "Are you okay? What did he do to you, Hales?"

I lightly pushed him away and focused on Chris. "How is this possible? How are you here right now?"

He walked over to me. "Haley, I can explain."

"So start explaining, Chris. I haven't heard any explanations," I said, anger evident in my voice, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You were dead, or so I thought. Tell me what really happened."

"Haley, everything was getting so hard. We were getting so close and I got scared. I had to get out of it," he said, touching my arm.

I pulled away as if I were burned. "Don't you dare touch me! How dare you say that to me and then try to comfort me!" I yelled. I stared right into his eyes, my hatred burning through. "Let me get this straight. We were getting to be too happy together, or so you say, and you decided 'hey, the easiest way out of this relationship is to fake my death', is that right?" my voice kept raising, now I was yelling, "I told you things I've never told ANYONE! I told you about Peyton, my family! When things were getting too hard for you, you decide your done? How could you do that to me?" I started to break down. "How could you tell me you loved me and then go and do something like that?" I screamed and then I started to hit him. "YOU ARE THE REASON I'VE BEEN ALONE FOR 4 YEARS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I yelled and fell to the floor, hysterical.

I felt someone take me into their arms. I wrapped my arms around the body to find it to be Brooke. She rubbed my back and rocked me. I heard Nathan say, "You need to leave, man."

I looked up to see Chris staring at me. I got all the energy I could muster. "LEAVE, CHRIS!" I screamed and fell back on to Brooke. I heard the door close and I just let myself cry. I was trying to let everything sink in. Chris wasn't really dead and Brooke, Nate, and Lucas were starting to see what I didn't want them to. I looked up to see Lucas and Nate standing over Brooke and I. I shifted my gaze to Brooke, who wiped the tears from my face. "Well," I started, "Guess you just found out some stuff about me," I tried to joke, giving them a small smile.

Brooke stood. "Come on, Haley. Let's sit on the couch while you tell us everything, okay?" I took her offered hand and stood up, moving to the couch. they all sat where they could see me.

"Okay, but let me just warn you, this isn't pretty. I will understand completely if you want to leave afterwards," I explained and nobody said anything so I continued, "I always thought that I was cursed to hurt those closest to me. It all started out when I was little. See, my parents didn't care much early on in my life. When I was about to turn nine my father lost his job which, suprisingly, brought my parents and I close together. They were starting to appreciate me more and spend time with me. Just when I was starting to become happy, they got into this terrible accident and were killed.

"I was put into foster care, bouncing from home to home, when finally a couple wanted to adopt me. They had a daughter the same age as me and so we became best friends. Peyton and I were inseperable and her parents became my own. One day Anne was rushing home and she got into a car accident and she didn't make it. Larry went into depression, lost his job and couldn't afford to keep Peyton and me, so the state took me back. I haven't heard from either of them since.

"Then comes high school, or the icing on the cake as I call it. This is where I knew I was cursed. I started dating Chris. He seemed nice enough and he claimed to really love me. We were together from beginning of junior year until just before the end of senior year. That's when he staged his own death. Yes, you guessed it. A car crash. So, now I figured I was cursed. I stopped talking to people, shut myself out and I've been alone ever since," I finished quietly.

It was quiet for a while before I decided to speak up. "Listen, I know what you're all thinking so I'll save all the drama. Let's just go back to how things used to be, where I was invisable to all of you. I have too much baggage to deal with and I care about you all too much for you to deal with it," I said and stood up. "You can just let yourselves out, I'm gonna just head to bed." I started to leave, but I felt a hand on my arm.

Nathan's hand. "Haley, I care about you a lot and I'm not gonna let you ruin this relationship before we can even start it! I want to be with you, even after everything you just told me. Hell, that makes me want to protect you even more. I'm not letting you just give up on me like that, Hales," he said and pulled me into a hug.

Brooke stood and took his place. "Tutor girl, where would I be without you? You've become my best friend. I feel more close to you then family. You're very important to me and I agree with Nathan. Your story makes me want to be there for you more," she said and hugged me fiercely.

I turned to face Lucas and smiled. "What about you, Luke? After you've heard all about me, do you still want to try and be friends?"

He smiled back and pulled me to him, hugging me. "Haley, they're right. I want to help you, too. Everyone's got some sort of baggage. It might not be as extreme as yours," he joked and I smiled slightly, "but we all do."

It got quiet again and Brooke broke the silence. "So much for that movie."

I laughed. "Put in it, Brookie. Guys get some pizza. I just want to forget everything that just happened. Well, for now at least," I said and they all did as asked. I sat on the couch in Nate's lap, content for the moment, but knowing it wouldn't last much longer. Not with Chris Keller in town.

* * *

_Let me know what you think... Tiffany_


	11. Why Won't You Talk to Me?

_Thanks to Cadi Cay, OTHFAN23V, Micki90, and Lorilozz for reviewing!_

* * *

Well, about a week has passed since the whole Chris incident. I haven't seen him since, but I know he'll come around to try something. He just won't pass that up.

Currently, I'm in my apartment, cleaning. For some reason I was filled with energy and I decided to spend my afternoon cleaning. I was vaccuming the living room when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jumped and then turned around to see a grinning Nathan. I turned off the vaccum. "Hey there, gorgeous," he said and leaned down to kiss me.

Once we broke the kiss I spoke. "Hello to you, too. Did you have to scare me like that?" I said and hit his chest playfully.

"Yes, I did," he said with a nod. "Why are you cleaning, anyways. I don't think I've ever seen this place messy."

"Well, that's because I clean it, Nate. That's the whole concept of what I'm doing," I said like I would to a 5 year old.

"Can you spend some time with your boyfriend for a while?" he asked, pulling me into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," I smiled and pulled him down to kiss me. We managed to make our way to the couch without breaking said kiss. I fell on top of him with an 'umph' and then had to break for air. We both laughed for a minute before I spoke, "how was your game, anyways?"

"We won, of course! 79-67. I had 35 points and Lucas had 23 points," he explained but I wasn't really listening. I just heard that they won.

"Well, good for you guys! When's your next game?"

"It's not until after thanksgiving break, so just over a week away," he said and brushed some hair out of my face.

I shifted myself off of him and stood up. I made my way into the kitchen saying, "so are you getting hungry? Want me to make something or order take out or-"

He grabbed me from behind and kissed my neck. "Yes, I'm hungry."

"Okay, what do you want me to make you? I've got-"

"No, Hales," he said and I looked at him, confused. He lifted me up to sit on the counter. "I'm hungry, for you."

I smiled at him but inside I was having a panic attack. _What does that mean? Does that mean he thinks we're ready for sex? _"Really?"

He nodded. "I haven't kissed you in 2 days, Hales. Can't you just sit with me and we'll eat later?" he begged and I laughed.

I took his face into my hands and pulled him to me. "Yes, we can do that," I replied and kissed him with all the passion I had in me. He pulled me to the edge of the counter, wanting to feel me close to him. His hands were at my waist, but playing with the edge of my shirt. His fingers started to make their way under, roaming around my back.

I was starting to have that panic attack again. _I'm not ready for this! Tell him to stop, Haley! _His hands were making their way up my back. They played with my bra strap and I got my nerve up. I broke the kiss and pushed him away lightly. We were both breathing heavily. He was the first to speak. "Is everything okay?" I nodded. "What's wrong, Haley?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said and jumped down from the counter. "Everything's perfectly fine."

"Well, why won't you-"

"TUTORGIRL! Where are you?" Thank god for Brooke. I swear, she gets me out of sticky situations. I don't know why I can't tell Nathan I'm just not ready for that yet.

"We're in the kitchen, tigger," I said, glancing at Nathan who looked disappointed.

"Well, hello tutor girl, Nate. How are you both on this lovely evening?" she smiled at both of us, but she definately noticed the tension and distance between us.

"Hey, Brooke," Nathan said with a forced smile.

"I'm not interupting anything, am I?" she asked.

"No-" I started.

"No, you're not interupting, Brooke. There's nothing to interupt," Nathan said and looked at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, upset.

"It means, you won't even let me kiss you! Why are you being so distant from me? Did I do something wrong? If I did you have to tell me so I can fix it, Hales," Nate was almost pleading with me.

"Nate, I don't know what you mean! We've been making out since you got here! Why are you getting mad at me?"

"Because everytime it starts to get a little more intense, you back away from me. You break all contact and just walk away! Why don't you just tell me to stop if you don't want me to do something?" he was almost yelling now.

"I think I'm gonna just go now," Brooke said, backing out of the room.

"Why did you have to do that in front of her?" I screamed at him. I went up to face him. "That was something she didn't need to know!"

"That's another thing, why won't you tell me things? Why won't you tell Brooke, your best friend, things anymore? You've been really distant and not just to me, Haley," Nathan softened up a little bit.

I put my head down, staring at his chest. "I tell you things, Nate," I said softly.

He took my face in his hands, lifting it so I could look into his eyes. "No, you don't. You don't tell me how you're feeling. You don't tell me when I'm taking things too far. You don't tell me much, Haley. Is this all because of what happened last week?"

"Can we not talk about that? I don't want to keep going back to that."

"Why not? You need to talk to someone about it if you can't talk to me about it. Maybe that will help you, Hales," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying I should go see a shrink?"

"I'm saying that you need someone to talk to, to help you get over all this stuff. Maybe they can help you get on with your life," he answered softly. "I'm gonna head back to my room. I'll call you later, okay?"

I nodded and he kissed me softly before leaving. I sighed and sat down at my table. "Well, tutor girl, that was intense."

I jumped at her voice, but relaxed because I knew it was Brooke. "You were there the whole time?" she nodded. "Well, then, you tell me. Do you agree with him?"

She looked pensive and sat down. "Yes, Haley. I agree that you need to open up to someone. It could be Nathan or me if you really wanted, but you have to talk to someone. If it can't be us then-"

"Then I should talk to a shrink," I finished for her. She nodded. "Maybe you guys are right. Tell you what, I'll call and schedule one appointment, but if I don't like it, it will be my first and last appointment, okay?"

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I just want you to be able to tell me things, Haley. We're tigger and tutor girl! We shouldn't have secrets from each other!"

* * *

_Review please!_


	12. Shrink Says to Fix the Past

_Thanks to Ali, scott23naley, and xSmile for reviewing! _

* * *

I was running around my apartment, looking for something to wear. "I mean, what do you wear to see your shrink, Brooke? I mean, he already knows I'm crazy, will he pick on what I chose to wear, too? What do I do, Brooke!" I went into the living room where Brooke was watching TV.

"Wear what you're wearing now, Hales! You look fine!" she replied and I looked down at my outfit.

I was in a tank top and shorts. "Brooke, this something you wear to bed, not to see your shrink!" I yelled.

"Unless your shrink is hot and sexy," she pointed out and I groaned in frustration.

I went back into my room. I picked out a light blue hollister polo with a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans. I put them on and went back out to the living room. "So, Brooke, how do I look?"

"Great, tutor girl, now get going so I can pay attention to Days of our Lives," she said, not looking at me once.

"Okay, okay. Give me your keys," I said and she threw them to me. Just as I was grabbing my purse, the door opened revealing Nathan. "Hi," I said softly.

He smiled. "Hey. Are you leaving?" I nodded and walked over to him. I kissed him softly and then pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," he said quietly and then kissed my neck.

"I'm doing this for you, Nate. That's how much you mean to me," I responded and pulled back. I held his face in my hands and kissed him one last lingering time before leaving.

I made it to the therapist's office in 15 minutes. I walked in, seemingly confident. I went to the front and totally started freaking out in my mind. The girl looked up at me and I said, "Hi, I'm Haley James and I-"

"He's expecting you, miss James. Go right in," she said pointing to the door down the hall.

I nodded and started walking. _Was I late? Was he going to pick me apart because of it? Was he going to say that's a symptom of being crazy? _I knocked and heard him say, "come in!" I walked in and saw him sitting at his desk. "Miss James, I presume?" I nodded. "Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

I nodded and went to sit on the couch. "I've never done this before," I said with a slight laugh.

"Well, lets start out by you telling me about yourself."

I was quiet for a minute. "Well, what do you want to know?"

His face was expressionless. "Anything you want to tell me, Haley."

"Okay," I started. "I'm Haley James. I'm 20 years old. I have a dog named Millie, a boyfriend named Nathan, and a best friend named Brooke."

"When did you start seeing Nathan?" he asked, writing things down.

"Um, about two weeks," I answered and he just nodded. "Does that matter?"

"I was just curious, Haley. Keep going," he replied.

"Okay, well that's basically it," I said and started to play with my hands.

"Well, what about your childhood, Haley? Care to tell me about that?"

I sighed and told him my whole life story, from my parents, to Peyton, to Chris. He remained quiet through out the whole thing, only a few 'mmhmm's and 'yes's were uttered as I spoke. Now, we sat in silence. Well, for a minute. He then said, "Well, Haley. I want you to do something for me, okay?" I nodded. "I think what you need to do is go and talk to this Peyton and Larry Sawyer. You said you think they blame you for Anne's death, but you aren't for sure. I think everything you've told me you believe is true, but you don't know for sure that you're ruining all these peoples lives. I believe that they don't blame you nor was it you who caused it. God didn't curse you, Haley. Everyone dies sometime," he finished and I was speechless.

I didn't say anything. I just stood up and walked out. I got into Brooke's car and drove back to my apartment. I closed the door and rested my back against it, closing my eyes. I heard the TV so I opened them to see Brooke and Nate staring at me. "Hi," I said and went into the kitchen before they could say anything to me. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and went back out to the living room. I sat inbetween them and asked, "what are we watching?"

Brooke turned the TV off. "Nothing now. How was it? What did he say? Was he hot?"

"Brooke!" Nate exclaimed and she shrugged. "How did it go, baby?"

I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it," I said quietly.

Nate put his arm around me. "Why not, Hales?"

"Because I don't want to," I replied and grabbed the remote from Brooke, turning on the TV.

"Will you at least answer my question, Haley?" Brooke pleaded.

I didn't look at her only said, "he was well over 50, Brooke. He wasn't hot."

"EWW! That must of been terrible for you!" she said.

I turned to her. "Actually, it was extremely terrible. He kept writing everything down, which really pissed me off cause I didn't know what he was writing. Then, I explained everything I explained to you guys and he told me to go and see Peyton and Larry again. Can you believe that?" I said, amazingly, in one breath.

"Wow. Good job, Brooke," Nate said and I just realised I didn't want to tell them, but I did.

"Just doing my job, Nate. So, tutor girl, when are you gonna see the long lost family?"

I turned off the TV and stood. "I'm not."

"What? Why not? I think that would do you some good," Brooke said.

"Well, I haven't seen either of them since I was 12. 12, Brooke! I mean, 8 years is a long time! Will they even recognize me? Will they care that I came to see them? Will they even want to see me after I cursed their family? Will-"

"You didn't curse their family, Haley," Nathan said sternly. "You didn't curse anyone!"

I just shook my head. "You don't understand, Nathan! You never will! Everyone I get close to dies. I don't know why you guys want to be near me!" I exclaimed.

Brooke stood and went over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Haley, you're my best friend. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Nate. You aren't cursed. Everyone's had family that has died. It was just their time, Hales," she said softly. "Now, why don't you really want to go?"

I remained quiet for a while. "I don't want to go alone," I replied and looked up at her.

She smiled. "Is that all? Tutor girl, you have a great boyfriend who would love to go with you and support you. Isn't that right, superstar?" she asked.

I turned to face Nathan who walked over to me, taking me into his arms. "I want to go, Hales, if you want me there," he said and put his forehead on mine.

I sighed. "I'll only go if you go with me, Nate," I replied and then kissed him softly.

"Awww, how cute! I seriously wish I had a camera right now!" Brooke said and I laughed.

"So, I'll see where they're living and hopefully we'll go in a few days or so," I said to Nathan who nodded.

* * *

_REVIEW!_


	13. Brooke Introduces the Scrunchie System

_Thanks to mary-023, naley-obsseshunz-xOx, AngelLuva, Ali, and naleyluv for reviewing! Sorry it took me so long to update!_

* * *

Chapter 13

Well, as nervous as I was, I was still really excited to see Peyton and Larry. I thought about calling ahead to let them know I was coming, but then thought better of it. _They probably don't want me there anyways so no need to call and tell them I'm coming. Besides, element of suprise is everything._

"Hales? Where are you right now?" I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand waving in my face.

I looked up to see Nathan, grinning. "Hey," I said and pulled him down to sit next to me.

"Hey yourself," he replied and kissed me lightly. "So, what were you thinking about just now?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, Nate."

He quirked his head. "I think you just don't want to tell me, but I bet I can guess what you're daydreaming about," he said, wrapping both arms around me.

I smiled up at him. "Oh, really? What was I thinking about?"

"Watching me play in my game the other day has got you daydreaming about the sexy, sweaty Nathan Scott! Of course it's about me! Your sexy, talented, ripped boyfriend," he said and flexed his muscles for me.

I laughed. "You caught me. You're on my mind 24/7 and I don't know how to get you out," I joked right back.

He smiled. "I know what you mean, Hales," he said softly and leaned down to kiss me again, this time with more passion.

I sighed into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue ran along my bottom lip before entering my mouth, engaging my tongue in battle. Soon enough I was in dire need of air so I pulled back. Nathan had not wanted to stop nor had the need so he continued on, exploring my neck. He bit down hard then soothed the spot with his tongue. Things were getting intense, to say the least, and I didn't make any moves to stop him this time.

I heard a noise and a voice and became confused. "Okay, tutorgirl, I- OH MY GOD! I'm sooo sorry!" Brooke exclaimed. I jumped, realizing where I was and what was happening. Nathan, being on top of me, had fallen to the floor with a loud thud. "I'll just leave now."

"Brooke, don't bother," I said and helped Nate off the floor. "You ruined any mood that there was."

"Good, because I gotta talk to you," she said and I gave Nate a sympathetic look.

He shook his head. "It's okay. I'll have you all to myself for the next 3 days," he said and stood up. "I'm gonna make us some dinner. Brooke, you gonna stay?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Me? Turn down free food? Hell yes I'm staying!"

We laughed at her. "Okay, then. I'll be in the kitchen," he said and left us alone.

Brooke pulled me back towards the couch. "Okay, first off, I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to interupt! We totally need to start the scrunchie system, but we'll get to that in a minute," she started.

"Wait, what's that?" I looked quizical.

She pulled out her purse and searched through it, pulling out 3 scrunchies. "Red scrunchy,means occupied; some serious action going on in here. The yellow scrunchy means; we're just making out but one or more of us may be topless," she explained.

"And what about the black one?" I asked, almost immediately regreting it.

She smirked. "That means I'll be steering clear of the apartment," she said. "I don't want to interupt any intimate moments like that again."

I blushed, replying, "relax, Brooke. We haven't had sex yet and I don't know if I want to yet."

She took a hold of my hand. "Haley, it doesn't matter to me, but I have to know. Are you a virgin?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not and it's not about waiting for marriage before having sex again, I just..." I trailed off.

"You're scared of making that step again?" she asked softly. I nodded. "Well, I'm sure that you'll become more comfortable when you're with Nathan for longer. He doesn't seem to be the type to just leave after getting you to sleep with him."

I sighed. "It's just that sex is a big deal for me. I don't want my first time with Nathan to just be some random thing. I want it to be special," I explained and put my head on her shoulder.

She rubbed my back and then kissed my forehead. "And it will be, Haley. I'm sure he wants that, too."

I nodded and remained quiet. It was just a nice moment with Brooke. Then I remembered. "Oh, you had something you wanted to talk about?"

She squealed and then jumped up. "Yes! Okay, so back in high school I was a peppy, bouncy cheerleader, right?"

I smiled and said sarcastically, "Really? You? A _bouncy, cheery _cheerleader? I totally don't see it, _tigger_!"

She smirked. "Cute, _tutorgirl_, anyways back to what I was saying. I was just walking through school when I happened to stop by the cheerleading practice. I watched them for a minute and then wondered if they had any open spots, right?" I nodded, encouraging her to continue. "So, like a sign from god, these two girls fall from their stunts and they have two openings and I totally signed us up to tryout!" she said the last line in one breath.

I was confused for a minute. "Wait a second, whose _we_?"

"Yeah, whose we?" Nathan asked, leaning against the wall seperating the living room and kitchen.

"You and me, silly!" Brooke said and jumped. "Isn't this great?"

I sighed. "I'm not really the cheerleader type, Brooke," I explained.

"What are you talking about, tutorchick? I sat with you at Luke and Nate's game and you were cheering your heart out!" she pointed out.

I came back with, "yeah, but that was for Nate and Lucas, not a whole team! Besides, I wasn't dancing around in a little skirt, was I? No, I wasn't."

"Not that it would be a bad site though, baby," Nate said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "You are soo not helping me here, Nate."

"What? I think you'd look adorable as a cheerleader!" he exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, girls. Dinner's ready."

I jumped up. "Good, lets eat and forget about this conversation," I said, leaving no room for arguement.

"Fine, tutorchick, but we _will_ be getting back to this later, don't think I will forget about this!" Brooke exclaimed and we all sat down to eat.

* * *

_What did you think? Another update later tonight!_


	14. Cheerleading Tryouts and Packing

_Thanks to naleyluv, mary-023, Lorilozz, FutureMrs.Murray8192, TutorWife123, and AngelLuva for reviewing! I HAVE THE GREATEST REVIEWERS EVER! I love you guys! This is why I always want to update! I have amazing readers who want to tell me how I'm doing! lol Just for you guys, Chapter 14..._

* * *

After dinner Brooke made Nathan leave, claiming we needed girl time. "I have to get Haley ready for cheer tryouts, Nathan. You understand, right?" 

He laughed. "Yes, Brooke. It's okay, I'll get her all to myself tomorrow night and 2 more nights after that," he replied and then pulled me towards him. He grabbed my face in his large hands and leaned down for a kiss.

Truth be told, I didn't want him to leave me with Brooke when she had thoughts about cheerleading, so I did the only thing I knew of to get him to stay longer; I intensified the kiss, pushing him up against the door. I let my tongue slip past his lips, feeling him sink into the kiss. It was pure bliss, and then, all of a sudden, it was gone.

I had been pulled back by Brooke and Nathan was being pushed out. "Bye, Nathan! Tell that boyfriend of mine I say hello!" Brooke yelled after him and then closed the door. I sighed. _There's no way out of this, Haley. She's going to get you to do it and you know it, _I thought to myself. "Okay, tutorgirl, we're gonna talk this out. Now, I'll tell you all the pros of being a cheerleader. One-"

"Don't bother, Brooke," I said and she was about to speak again but I said, "I'll do it."

She squealed and jumped. "YAY! We're gonna be the hottest cheerleaders, tutorchick! It's gonna be great!"

"I sure hope so, _tigger_," I replied and we spent the rest of the night up chatting about Nathan and Lucas, cheerleading and anything else we could think of.

The next morning were the tryouts, as Brooke had informed me the night before. We had come up with a routine and Brooke said I wasn't all that bad. We worked on it all night and perfected it. I was amazed I was still so flexable. I hadn't done anything like this since I was a kid!

Well, I was nervous about it. I mean, we didn't do the routine in front of anyone and here we were in front of a whole cheerleading squad, not to mention the basketball team was practicing at the other side of the gym. One or all of them were bound to look our way!

Brooke saw me freaking out and walked over to me. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked and I shook my head. "Haley, we're gonna do great! Don't worry so much! Besides, after this you're going to see Peyton and Larry while I have to see these girls for the next 3 days and they won't be telling us until you get back so I will-"

"Brooke! I get it! You're nervous, too," I said and she nodded. "Well, you're right. We don't need to worry. We are two hot girls and if they don't put us on the team then it's their loss! Right?"

"Right!" she said and hugged me. "Okay, tutorchick, it's time to be cheery and bubbly, okay?" I put on a huge smile and she nodded. "There you go! Okay, lets do this!"

We walked over to the squad. "Hello, there. I'm Bevin, the captain. Do you have music that you'll be dancing to?" Brooke nodded and handed her our cd. "Okay, just let us know when you're ready and we'll start it up, okay?"

"Okay," she replied and we went into our positions. She nodded her head, signaling we were ready. The music started playing. It was 'London Bridge' by Fergie. The whole dance I was saying, 'don't screw up! don't screw up!' over and over again in my head. Well, there was some 'keep smiling's in there, too. Finally, it was all over. I have to say, I'm really proud of us.

All the cheerleaders were smiling at us, except one. Rachel. _I remember her. Great. I forgot she was a cheerleader._ "That was great, girls! Welcome to the team!"

We heard applause behind us and whistles. I turned to see the whole basketball team smiling and winking at us. "Thanks," Brooke said to Bevin. "When do we start practicing?"

"Well, we don't have a game until next week and Haley's not going to be here for 3 days, so we're gonna have a practice the day after she gets back. Is that okay with everyone?" all the girls nodded. "Good. Okay, we'll see you when you get back, Haley. And again, great job, girls," Bevin said and all the girls left.

Brooke and I waited until they were all gone before celebrating. Well, she celebrated and I just sighed, happy it was over with. "Way to go, tutorgirl! That was awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, Brooke. I tried really hard, just for you," I said and hugged her.

"Aww, thanks tutorchick! I'm really happy you agreed to do this. It means a lot that I get to do something I love with my bestest best friend!" Brooke said and then we left, making our way back to my apartment.

A few hours later, we were watching TV when the door opened to reveal Nathan and Lucas. "Hey, boys," Brooke said from her position on the couch. She was laying down with her head in my lap.

"Hey guys," I said after her.

"Hello, ladies," they said similtaneously and Brooke and I giggled.

"What are you two girls up to?" Luke asked, lifting Brooke's legs to sit and then placing them on his lap.

She sat up and crawled onto his lap. "Nothing, Broody. I've just been missing you," she replied and kissed him.

"Is that so?" he murmured against her lips and she nodded. They went on, ignoring the fact that Nathan and I were still there.

I stood up and took Nathan's hand, leading him into the kitchen. "So, how was practice, babe?" I asked.

"It was fine. Just like any other practice," he replied. I nodded and busied myself with cleaning up. I stopped short when I felt his arms go around my waist. "Stop cleaning," he whined into my ear and I laughed. He started to kiss my neck.

"Do you think that if I stopped cleaning Brooke or Lucas would clean while I'm gone?" I asked, but moved my neck so he had better access.

I felt him smile against my neck. "Just don't worry about it okay? Just relax. That's all I want you to do. You never let yourself have fun and relax," he whispered into my ear.

I turned around and put my arms around his neck. He lifted me up to sit on the counter. "I have fun," I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip.

He leaned forward and took it inbetween his own. He pulled back all too soon and said, "not enough fun. You need to stop worrying about those dishes and things and let Nathan Scott show you a good time. How does that sound."

I looked into his eyes and silently agreed. I leaned forward and kissed him. He moaned and pulled me to the edge of the counter, my legs wrapped around him. I was just enjoying the moment. I never really got to do that with him. Brooke was always around to interupt. Oh, shoot. Brooke was in the next room. I pulled back and he growled.

"Babe, I would love to keep doing this, but Brooke likes to interupt us and she's right in the next room," I explained and I heard him muttering into my neck. Something about a 'cock block'. I laughed slightly and then pulled his face out from my neck. "I know, I know. We never get time alone together. But these 3 days together are gonna be Brooke and Lucas free."

He sighed. "Yeah, but Peyton and Larry are gonna want to spend all their time with you, Hales, and you'll want to spend time with them, too," he said softly, playing with my hand.

"Nathan, look at me," I stated and he looked up. I took his face into my hands and kissed him softly. I pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. "I want you to be there with me, that means that you're gonna be by my side the entire trip. I didn't want to invite anyone else but you. And Peyton and Larry aren't going to be in our hotel room with us, okay? That's just me and you," I explained and he grinned. "What?"

He kissed me. "No Peyton." Kiss. "Larry." Kiss. "Lucas." Kiss. "Or Brooke." He said and pulled me into a longer kiss. He mated his forehead to mine, looking into my eyes. "This is going to be great!"

I laughed. I was about to speak when we were beckoned from the living room. "HALEY! NATHAN! Stop making out in the kitchen and come watch this movie with us!"

I sighed. "Back to the real world," I whispered. I started to get down, but he just took me back into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me into the living room. We got comfortable next to Brooke and Lucas, with me in Nathan's lap and Brooke in Luke's. "What are we watching?"

"The Italian Job," Luke replied with a smile.

"Awesome," Nathan said and they pounded fists.

"Not bad," I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Brooke said. I looked at her and she explained. "Haley, look at the screen! Mark Wahlberg! And whoever that handsome Rob guy is! Damn!"

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right, Brooke. Nice eye candy," I replied and then Nathan wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Yeah, eye candy, ladies. STRICTLY eye candy," Luke confermed and Brooke and I laughed again.

"Okay, Broody," Brooke said.

"Well," I started. "As much as I want to watch this movie, I have to start packing. When are we leaving, baby?"

Nate looked at his watch. "Oh, yeah. We've gotta leave in about 2 hours if we want to make it there in time for dinner. Go pack and let me know when you're ready, okay?" I nodded and went into my room. Brooke followed me inside and helped me pack. Well, she really didn't HELP the packing, she just made my bags heavier.

"How can you not want to take this stuff, Hales? They're all essential!" she said when I took them out.

I held them up. "Brooke, lingerie is only essential when a couple has sex! Nathan and I don't have sex," I explained like I would to a 5 year old.

She pouted. "But you could end that on this super fun weekend you're having!"

"Brooke!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" she said but hid something behind her back. I knew she was going to put some in my bag so I just acted like I didn't notice. _I'll just take it out before we leave_, I thought.

Soon enough, we were ready to leave. We said our goodbyes and we were on our way. Just Nathan and I on the open road.

* * *

_Review!_


	15. Arriving at the Sawyer's Part A

_Thanks to AngelLuva, scott23naley, FutureMrs.Murray8192, 101naley101, a, mary-023, xSmile, Lorilozz, and Sabrina for reviewing! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this story as well as my other story! Here's another update!_

* * *

"So, are you excited?" Nathan asked.

I was hesitant, but quickly said, "Yeah, I'm so excited."

I heard him sigh and then I turned to him. "You don't have to lie to me, Haley. If you're not excited just say so. Tell me what you're really feeling."

I thanked god for Nathan having a truck so I could sit closer to him. I undid my seatbelt and moved to the middle seat, putting my hand on his thigh. "Nathan, I am excited. I wasn't lying. It's just that I'm really nervous, too. I mean, what if they aren't happy to see me? That will not help whatever 'condition' I have. That will only make it worse! I mean, if they don't want me there it's only going to make me more distant from you and Brooke, and I don't want that. That's why I'm so nervous."

He was quiet for a little bit. He put his arm around me and then kissed my forhead. "They are going to be so happy to see you, Haley. You just wait and see," he said softly. I yawned and then rested my head on his shoulder. He whispered. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll let you know when we get there."

I sighed, content, and then fell asleep.

"We're here, Haley," Nathan said and we started to get out of the car. I suprised myself by actually not feeling nervous. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._ "You okay?"

I nodded. "Suprisingly, I'm not so nervous anymore. That nap must of really helped me," I replied and he pulled me closer to him, kissing me soundly.

"Come on. Let's go see them and prove to you that they'll be happy to see you, okay?" he asked and I nodded.

We walked up to their house, the same house from my childhood. I looked at him before knocking at the door. The man I remembered as Larry opened it, looking at us confused. "Can I help you?" he asked.

I let out a deep breath before saying, "It's me, Larry. Haley."

He looked at me for a minute before stepping aside, motioning for us to come in. "What brings you back here, Haley?" he asked.

I was sad that he didn't seem happy to see me. "Well, I really wanted to see you and Peyton again. How's she doing?"

He was silent for a few seconds. "Peyton isn't around anymore, Haley."

I was confused. "Well, where is she? Did she go off to school? I mean-"

"She's dead, Haley! She killed herself back when she was 13," he said, tearing up.

I was in shock. "How-? When-? What?"

"Right after they took you back, Haley, she became real distant. I mean, she just didn't want to live anymore. Now, thanks to you, I have no wife and no daughter!" He shouted, glaring at me.

"Larry, I'm so sorry! I-"

"Shut up, Haley! This is all your fault and you don't get to say anything! Now, I want you to leave and never come back here again, you hear me?"

I nodded and stood up. Nathan guided me out of there and we got into his truck. Immediately I was pulled into his arms. I was sobbing uncontrolably and he just rubbed my back, soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Haley. I should've never taken you here," he said softly.

I shook my head against his shoulder. "No, it's not your fault. I wanted to come."

"It's gonna be okay, Haley," he whispered. "Haley? Haley?" I felt myself being shaken. "Hales, wake up, sweetheart."

My head shot up. I was panting, tears were streaming down my face. "Oh, my god!"

"Haley, are you okay?" he asked and I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was just a bad dream," I explained.

He pulled me closer, mating our forheads. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I shook my head. "Are you sure? That's what I'm here for."

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "I know, but I'm okay. I promise."

He nodded and we got out of the car. "Are you sure you want to see them right away, Hales? I mean, we can go rest for tonight and then see them tomorrow."

I shook my head. "No, let's get this over with now," I said, grabbing his hand for support. We walked up to the house, the same house from my childhood. "Here goes nothing," I muttered and rang the door bell.

Larry answered the door, just like in my dream. "Can I help you?"

I took a deep breath. "It's me, Larry. Haley James. Do you remember me?"

* * *

_REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT HIS ANSWER LATER TONIGHT!_


	16. Arriving at the Sawyer's Part B

_Thanks guys for the quick feedback! I decided I couldn't keep you guessing any longer! Here's the second half of chapter 15!_

* * *

Chapter 15 continued

"Haley James? My Haley James?" he asked and I just nodded. He pulled me into a huge bear hug. I was shocked at first, but I quickly reacted, hugging him close. "I'm so glad you're here, Haley! I haven't seen you since you were just a little girl!"

I laughed slightly. "It's good to see you, too, Larry. So good," I said and then looked up at him. He kissed my forhead.

"So, who's this guy here?" he asked me.

I turned to Nathan and then grinned. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Nathan. Nathan, this is Larry," I introduced and they shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Larry," Nathan said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Nathan," he replied and then stepped aside. "Well, come on in. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

My smile grew and I took Nathan's hand, leading him into the house that I used to call my own. We went into the living room and sat on one couch and Larry sat across from us. "Where's Peyton, Larry?"

"She's not here," Larry said and I had a mini panic attack.

"Did she- is she-"

"Oh, no. She's just up at the store right now. She'll be back soon, I hope. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, Haley," he said with a smile.

I sighed, relieved. "I can't wait to see her. I bet she hasn't changed a bit," I replied with a smile.

"So, what's been up with you? Where are you going to school?" he asked, sitting back.

"Well, I go to Duke University. I'm double majoring in English and Journalism. I can't decide if I want to teach or be a writer," I said.

"Well, why not be both?" he suggested. "You always were the overachiever."

I laughed. "I probably will be both, you know me too well!" I joked and we all laughed. "Well, I met Nathan there and my best friend, Brooke."

"You'll have to bring this Brooke next time so that I can meet all your new friends," he said with a smile.

"I'll be sure to do that," I replied. Conversation went on like this; Nathan and I talking about school, becoming a cheerleader and him playing basketball.

I stood up, looking around. "Nothing has changed in this house," I stated, puting my hand on the pictures on the wall. I walked over to a table with pictures displayed and smiled. I picked up one of Larry, Anne, Peyton, and I. We looked so happy. "I loved this picture. I'd always just analyse it when I was in here." I said, showing it to Larry and Nathan.

Larry nodded. "It's a great picture. You-"

He was interupted when the door opened. We heard a voice. "Hey, dad! Could you help me?"

I looked at him and he nodded. I walked over to where she was. I saw her placing a couple of paper bags filled with groceries on the kitchen counter. Nathan and Larry were waiting at the door to the kitchen as I walked over to her. "Peyt?" I said softly.

She turned, startled. She gasped. "Haleybub?" she said just as quiet. I nodded and we embraced. "Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!"

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," I whispered. We pulled back, both of us crying. We laughed. "Sorry, I'm a bottle of emotions right now! I wasn't sure if you or papa sawyer would want to see me."

She laughed at her father's nickname. "Haley, we are so happy you're here, aren't we daddy?"

He nodded. "We are always happy to see family, especially our daughter slash sister," he said, coming over to hug us both.

We all pulled back, smiling at one another. We were finally reunited and I had no reason to worry all those years. I looked over to see Nathan smiling at us. I hit my forhead. "I'm sorry! Where are my manners! Peyton, this is my wonderful boyfriend, Nathan. Nate, this is my sister, Peyton," I said the last part as I put my arm around her shoulder.

He walked over and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Peyton. I've heard a lot about you," he said.

She shook her head, pulling him into a hug. "We hug around here, Nathan, and I hope you don't believe all the mean things she said about me!" she replied with a laugh.

"Oh, I've never said a bad thing about you!" I exclaimed and they all laughed at me.

"Well, why don't you three go chat in the living room while 'papa sawyer' makes dinner? Okay?" We all nodded and made our way into the living room.

* * *

_REVIEW!_


	17. Dinner With the Long Lost Family

_Thanks to AngelLuva, a, GoBrOOKeUrSelF23, FutureMrs.Murray8192, TutorWife123, Rupert-Grints'sLover, iene, naley fun and romance, xSmile, Kelly, naleyluv, and mary-023 for reviewing! You guys rock!_

"Wow, I can't believe that you're gonna be a cheerleader. That is just so..."

"What! That is so what?"

"Not you!" Peyton exclaimed and Nathan laughed.

"Well, you haven't seen me in 8 years, goldielocks. You don't know! I might have been a cheerleader in high school!" I defended myself.

She just laughed. "Yeah right! I know you, Haley James. Better than you think I do."

I scoffed. "Okay, Peyton Sawyer. Whatever," I replied. "So, what about you? Where are you going to school?"

"Well, I don't go to school anymore. I got my associates and then I just opened up this club called 'Tric' and even organized an all ages night. I wish someone had come up with it when I was younger, that's for sure," she explained.

I smiled. "That's great, Peyton. I'm really proud of you," I said.

She grinned back at me. "Thank you. I'm proud of me, too," she replied and then laughed.

"Dinner's ready you three. Come on and get it while its hot," Larry called from the kitchen and we all stood up.

I looked at the table and almost started crying. I looked up at Larry who was smiling. "Still your favorite, right?"

I half laughed half sobbed. "Yeah," I started and then we all said, "Food of the gods!"

We all sat and then ate. Conversation was kept light. It was the first time in a very long time that I felt good again; like I was a part of something. A family.

Soon enough, Peyton and I were clearing the table. "Haley, sit! You're a guest in this home!"

I glared at her and replied, "I'm making myself at home, Peyton. We used to do the dishes together when we were kids and we're gonna do them together now!"

She held up her hands in surrender. "Fine, help me with the dishes, but don't start a water war! Mom isn't here to stop us!" she said with a smile. I gave her a sad smile and she walked closer. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head. "I just haven't talked about her since..."

She nodded in understanding. "Haley, she wants us to be happy. She wants us to be able to talk about her and smile at the memories. You have to know that," she said, pulling me into a side hug.

I sighed. "I'm just getting used to all of this. I mean, I wouldn't have even come to see you if it wasn't for my therapist," I started to explain and she looked confused. "Yeah, I had to get a therapist because I.. well, I blamed myself for a lot of things that went wrong to the people around me-"

"-Like mom's death?" she interupted and I nodded.

"Yeah, like mama sawyer's death. I mean, it started before that with my parents' deaths, but then Anne, and then a high school boyfriend, who turns out to still be alive, but thats a whole other story. Anyways, I convinced myself I was cursed, but now I'm starting to believe I'm not," I finished.

She was quiet for a while as we just washed dishes. "You thought we wouldn't want you here, right?" I just nodded. "It was so hard for us when they took you away, Haley. We had just lost mom and then they had to take you back and we just went into a depression for a long time. Too long. Dad got back on track and I followed a little bit after him. We kept looking for you, but it was like you just vanished."

I spoke, "I emancipated myself from the state when I was 16. Before that and after leaving here I was just another kid that nobody wanted to adopt. So, I spent all my time reading, gaining knowledge. I tutored in school, hoping to help others that way. That was my only means of communication for a while. I met Chris when I was 15, emancipated myself a short while later. I was capable of taking care of myself so they had no choice but to let me go."

She nodded. "Well, you turned out pretty good for having raised yourself," she joked and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad if I say so myself! But I did have some help along the way," I replied. We were finished with the dishes and we went out into the living room.

"Well, as much fun as I'm having, I've got work in the morning. I'll see you all tomorrow," Larry stood up, kissed Peyton and I, then shook Nathan's hand before heading towards the stairs. "Peyton, show them where they can sleep."

Peyton stood up. "Come on, I'll show you to your room and then I'm gonna head off to bed," she said and we followed her down the hall. It wasn't my old room; that was upstairs. It had me wondering if they kept it the way I had it... "Well, this is it. The bathroom is right across the hall. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll show you around again. Good night!"

"Good night!" We replied and she closed the door. I gulped. A night alone. With my hot, sexy boyfriend... _Oh, boy..._

_**REVIEW!**_


	18. Brooke Interupts Like Usual

_Hey everyone! Thanks to FutureMrs.Murray8192, AngelLuva, Lorilozz, 101naley101, naleyluv, and xSmile for reviewing! LOVE YOU GUYS!_

I looked around the room. There was a nice full size bed. Next to that on either side was a side table with a lamp. There were some pictures up on the wall as well. I looked over at Nathan who was sitting on the bed, taking off his clothes. WAIT! WHAT!

"Umm, what are you doing, Nate?" I asked taking a step back, hoping he didn't notice.

He looked up at me and then back over to himself. "I'm getting ready for bed, Hales, what does it look like I'm doing?"

I shrugged. "I-I... like you're getting ready for bed, right..." I said and then grabbed my bag, searching for my toothbrush. "Well, I'm gonna just.. brush my teeth. I'll be back."

I practically ran out of there. Did he want to have sex with me.. here? At my papa Sawyer's house? I mean, they were just upstairs! We can't do that, right?

Don't get me wrong here. I would love to do that with Nathan. He's good at many things and I know that he had been blessed in that department. When things got hot and heavy back at home I could feel him pressing up on me. It was hard to stop then, but we always had Brooke to interupt us.

Damn, I knew I forgot to pack something! Brooke! I wish she were here right now! She'd tell me what to do. I miss her! A knock at the door interupted my thoughts. "Hales?" I panicked, but had no time to reply. He just opened the door and came right in. I just kept staring at him as he started brushing his teeth. He must have noticed my staring. "What?"

"I could've been naked!" That was the first thing that came to mind and I just blurted it out. Now I wish I didn't...

He laughed. "You told me you were coming in here to brush your teeth. Do you usually brush your teeth naked?" he asked and I glared at him. "What?"

"You're not funny, Nathan," I said and started to walk out of the room.

His arms wrapped around me, stopping me from moving. "Aww, come on, baby. Don't be like that," he said. One hand came up and moved my hair to the right side. He placed gentle kisses up and down the left side of my neck. "I'm just joking with you!"

I let out a shaky breath. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. I felt him smile against my neck and then I felt nothing. He went back to brushing his teeth. I scoffed and walked out of the room. I started changing, quickly. I didn't want Nathan to catch me. I had on my tank top and shorts and then layed down on the bed. I put my phone on the side table next to me. I got under the covers, turned off my lamp, then closed my eyes.

I heard Nathan come in. I heard him as he moved around the room. I felt the bed dip down slightly as he layed down as well. He turned off his lamp and then crawled over to me. He kissed my forhead. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he said and then went back to his side.

I sighed. I wanted more than that! I knew that he did, too. We had barely talked all day. I missed my Nathan. "Nate-" I started, but I barely got out the 'Na' before he pounced on me.

He placed kisses all over my face and neck, murmuring 'I missed you all day' a few times. I giggled and then pulled him back. We were both used to the darkness now and we could see each other clearly. I smiled up at him and then pulled his lips to mine. I missed those lips. He always knew how to make a girl feel appreciated!

Soon enough my tanktop came off. Nathan was just in his boxers so I didn't have to take anything off of him. I felt his hands playing with my shorts and decided to make a bold move. I reached my hands down and took them off. He pulled back from our kiss and said, "What are you doing, Haley?"

I shushed him. "I want this, Nathan," I replied and pulled him back down to me. His hands began to roam my body, one finding a good spot on my hip and the other found home tangled in my hair. I didn't know what to do. I was scared, of course. This was it. I wanted this moment to be special. I wanted there to be candles all over the place. I wanted to have already told him that I loved him. But, here we are, about to have sex in my old foster parent's home.

I just killed the mood for myself, but still kept kissing Nate. It was only fair to let him have his fun after I said what I did, right?

_"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_but you keep frontin'_

_sayin' what you're gonna do to me_

_but I ain't seen nothin"_

My phone rang. Brooke's ring tone. I LOVE BROOKE! "Just let it ring, Hales," Nate said.

I pushed him off me. "It's Brooke, babe. She might have something important to tell me," I said and he sighed. I picked up the phone. "Hey girlie! What's up?"

_**"Not much, how's your trip going? It sounds like its going well!"**_

"It is. Larry and Peyton don't hate me!"

_**"I knew they wouldn't! So, what are you doing right now? Or is Nathan around and you can't say anything?"**_

"Yeah, something like that," I replied. I looked over at him and he was laying back on his side, his back to me.

_**"Okay, umm. then we'll have to talk in code. Okay... If you were about to have sex and I interupted say... Peyton missed you."**_

I paused. "Peyton missed me a LOT."

_**"OH MY GOD! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! How do you put up with me? I'm forever interupting you guys! Man, Nathan must hate me right now. What's he doing? If he's still looking at you say something, anything," she said and I stayed silent. "OH CRAP! He's giving you the cold shoulder!"**_

"Yep. That's very true."

_**"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry. You know my ringtone, why didn't you just let it ring?" I stayed silent. "What, you don't want to have sex with him?" I stayed silent again. "Listen, Haley. I'm sorry, I'm gonna let you go. Just tell him how you feel. Tell him that you're not ready if you're not ready. He won't force you into something you don't want. Love you girlie!"**_

"Love you, too, Brookie. Night," I said and hung up. I turned to look at Nathan who was still facing the other way. I scooted over to him, putting my arm around his waist. Still nothing. I kissed his shoulder. He didn't say a thing. I sighed. "Good night, Nathan."

I moved back over. I was pulled into the middle of the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spooned with me. "Good night, Haley," he replied and then kissed my forhead.

I turned around and looked at him. He looked at me expectantly. "We need to talk, Nate," I said and he nodded for me to continue. "I guess I'm not as ready as I thought I was for sex. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this! I'm hot and cold and you deserve a girlfriend thats willing to have sex with you. I'm a terrible girlfriend and I-"

"Hey, hey, hey! You are not a terrible girlfriend," he said in a very serious tone. "Sure, you can piss me off because you'll be hot and cold, but I can live with that, Hales. If you're not ready, you're not ready! I'm not going to force you to do anything. You're a great girlfriend. You're smart, beautiful, sexy, intelligent, and you have me as a boyfriend. Perfect if you asked me."

I lightly hit his arm. "You really think all those things about me?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yes, I do. You're amazing, Haley. I already told you before. When you're ready, I'll be, too. Don't feel forced into this, okay?" he asked and I nodded. "Good. Now, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, gorgeous."

I kissed him one last time before turning around in his arms. _I could get used to this._

_Review! PLEASE!_


	19. Hanging Out With Peyton and Nate

_Okay, special thanks to Sabrina, xSmile, Lorilozz, TutorWife123, kelsey, naleyluv, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, AngelLuva, jcriminal714, and mary-023 for reviewing! You guys keep me going!_

_Chapter 18_

I woke up early the next day. I had a very good nights rest in Nathan's arms, something I had yet to try until last night. I turned around in his arms, careful not to wake him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was cute how his hair was all over the place! He even had a faint smile on his face. I wonder what he's dreaming about...

I bring my hand up to his face, lightly brushing my fingers down his cheek. How is it that this caring, smart, funny, handsome man wants to be with me? How is it that this perfect guy doesn't just want me for sex? "How did I get so lucky?" I asked myself outloud.

He started to stir. Suddenly brown met blue. His eyes were a little hazed, but they adjusted quickly. His smile grew. "If only I could wake up like this everyday," he said and pulled me closer, kissing me softly.

I laughed. "Oh, yeah? What ways that?"

He grinned. "With the most beautiful girl in the world staring down at me, wondering how **_she _**is the lucky one! I'm the lucky one," he replied and kissed me again, this time with more pressure.

I let myself go and kissed him back with all the passion I could muster. Air became an issue and we pulled back. He kissed my nose and then got out of bed. "And where is it you think you're going?"

He laughed slightly. "I think that you and I are the only ones up and I'm going to make breakfast for your family. Sound okay to you, missy?"

I smiled and nodded. "Do you need any help, my wonderful boyfriend?" I asked making my way over to him.

He looked pensive. "I guess you couldn't hurt anything," he joked and we both got dressed and headed out to the kitchen. "Do you know where anything is, Hales?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

He listed off a few things and I found them for him and brought them to the stove. He kissed me when he had everything. "You're an angel! Now, why don't you go take a shower and it'll be all ready when you come out, okay?" I nodded, kissed him one last time and then went to take a shower.

I came out about a half hour later. I walked into mine and Nathan's room and got dressed. I pulled my hair back and then made my way to the kitchen. Larry and Peyton were sitting down eating eggs, sausage and bacon. I looked and saw Nathan cooking more eggs. Larry was the one to speak up. "Haley, can I keep Nathan here with me?"

I laughed. "You'd have to ask Nathan that question," I said and walked over to Nate. I kissed him on the cheek.

"How bout it, Nate?" Larry asked.

Nathan wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forhead. He shook his head. "I've gotta be with Haley at her apartment. Brooke, Lucas and Haley wouldn't be able to live without me there to cook."

I smiled. "I can cook! I just like when you do better," I said and they all laughed at me.

"Well, then you keep him around, Haley. I like him," Larry said and then stood up. "Well, I've gotta go to work. I'll be back later tonight."

We said our goodbyes and he left. Peyton patted the seat next to her. "Come on and sit with me, Haleybub. Enjoy this wonderful breakfast."

Nathan grinned. "Peyton, stop with the compliments! It's my pleasure to make breakfast. It's the least I could do for you letting us stay here."

She waved him off. "Nonsense. You're practically family now, Nathan. You knew we weren't going to let you leave and spend money on a hotel when we have enough room for you!"

I smiled at her. "We really do appreciate it, Peyton."

She nodded. "I know. Now, you two hurry up and eat. We've got a lot to do today. I've got to show you around, have you meet a couple of people."

We quickly ate and got ready. I was anxious to see what Peyton had been up to since I left. She said we had some people to meet and I got worried. What if they are my replacement? What if they take the spot in Peyton's life that I used to have?

We were in her car driving into town. She parked and we got out and started walking around. "Okay, first we have to stop by Thud magazine. I do a little comic strip there and I want to drop off one for the next issue. After that I'll show you around my club, Tric, and then we'll meet up with some of my friends for lunch. Sound good?"

I nodded. "Sounds real good, goldilocks! Lets get going!" I said and Nathan just nodded in response to her.

We only walked a few blocks to the magazines office. "Hey, Jeff! I brought my new sketches."

"Hey, Peyton. Go ahead and give them to John," the man replied and then looked to us. "Who are your friends, Peyt?"

"Oh, this is Haley James and Nathan Scott. Guys, this is Jeff Nelson, the editor for THUD magazine," she introduced.

He shook both our hands. "It's nice to meet you both. Well, I've got some work I've got to get to, but you give those to John and I'll see you later," he said and walked into what I assumed to be his office.

"He seems nice," I commented.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's a good guy. Well, I'm going to go give this to John, I'll be right back."

We just nodded and stayed put. "How cool is this? I would love to work for a magazine. Have millions of people reading what I write about," I said, looking around the office.

"That would be awesome," Nathan commented. "I didn't know you wanted to work for a magazine. When you said writer I assumed novels."

I looked at him and smiled. "Who says I can't do both? Like Larry said, I'm an overachiever. I'll be many things when I'm all done with school. I'll be a novelist, teacher, maybe do short stories in a magazine like Peyton does with her drawings. I'll do everything," I said.

"You'll be great at whatever you do, Miss Haley James. You're truely amazing," he said, pulling me close. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I leave you two alone for 2 minutes and you start making out!" Peyton interupted. Now I needed to have a talk with this girl. It was bad enough I had Brooke to interupt us, but now Peyton, too? "Let's get going! We've got lots to do, lots of people to see!"

_Review time!_


	20. Glares and Stares

_Thanks to Sabrina, naleyluv, mistydm, TutorWife123, shatteredhearsbrokenlies, 101naley101, and JPNeverlosetheButterflies for reviewing! I'm glad to see both new and old reviewers! I'm happy you're all enjoying!_

**Chapter 19**

"Well, this is it," Peyton said as she unlocked the door to Tric. We stepped inside and I couldn't contain my smile.

"This place is awesome, Peyton!" I exclaimed and she laughed. I walked further into the club and over towards the bar.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool, isn't it?" she sat down on a bar stool and I followed suit.

"How long has Tric been open?" Nathan asked, still looking around.

"It's been open for a year and a half. Dad helped me financially for a little while, but then this place was just the place to be. It sky rocketed and I had more than enough to pay dad back," she explained.

The door opened and we all looked towards it. "Hey, boss," the girl said.

Peyton smiled. "How's it going, Theresea?" she replied.

She came closer and then stopped. I followed her gaze which was on Nathan. "Whoa, who is the hottie?"

I glared at her. Who does she think she is? Just strolling in here, looking at MY boyfriend? I was about to speak when Peyton cut me off. "Hands off, Theresea. That's my sister's boyfriend."

She turned and looked over at me and caught me glaring. She held up her hands. "Okay, I get it. He's taken. I'll back off," she said and I nodded at her. Nathan came over and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Theresea, this is my sister, Haley, and her boyfriend, Nathan, Guys, this is my bartender, Theresea," Peyton introduced.

She stuck out her hand and Nathan shook it whereas I just nodded at her. Nathan laughed softly in my ear. "Relax, baby. I'm only interested in girls named Haley James," he whispered and then kissed my ear.

I sighed and then stuck out my hand. She smiled. "Nice to meet you both," she said and then went behind the bar. "Well, I just came in to do inventory before we open up tonight. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Well, I came in to sign for the kegs that are coming, but do you mind doing that for me? I just want to show them around and-"

She waved her hand to stop her. "Sure, go ahead. I'll be here for a while. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Theresea. I'll see you tonight," Peyton said and we walked out. "Well, we're a little ahead of schedule so I'll just show you around town so that when dad and I aren't around tomorrow you know where to come for food and such. When are you two planning on heading back?"

"Well, we're staying tonight and we're not sure if we're leaving tomorrow night or the next morning," I said.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay as long as you want," Peyton said.

"We know, but we've got school to get back to," Nathan said. "And basketball. Plus, Haley's gonna be a cheerleader when we get back!" he joked.

"Yes, I am. I'm gonna make a damn hot cheerleader!" I exclaimed. I had found a new confidence in myself when I got here. It's like I was given a second chance and I'm not one to give that up!

"Yes, you are," Nathan agreed and then kissed me softly.

"You guys are adorable. Are you sure you haven't been dating for long?" Peyton asked with a longing in her eyes.

"Sometimes it seems like we've been together forever," Nathan started.

"And sometimes it feels like the first time we met," I said with a smile to Nathan.

"Well, its very endearing to see the two of you together. I'm so happy that you found someone, Haleybub," she said and hugged me. "Okay, enough with the sentimental stuff! Lets get going!"

She showed us around the town and told us where to go for good food and where to steer clear of because of horrible food. She showed us where we could shop for music, dvds, clothes, shoes, everything. Soon enough an hour passed and she led us to a cafe to meet with her friend.

"Jake's my business partner. We're trying to open up Tric in other cities," she explained as we walked inside and sat down. The look in her eye said that there was more than business going on.

"So, are you two dating?" I dared to ask.

She looked nervous. "What? No! Jake is strictly business with me," she said, seeming sad.

"And you want it to be more than that. It's obvious to me, Peyt," I said and held her hand.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked.

I smiled. "You won't shut up about him. And whenever you talk about him you always say 'Jake' really dreamy like. You don't refer to him as a 'him' or 'he' only," I acted like her and said it the way she did, "Jake, my 'business' partner."

She dropped my hand and crossed her arms. "I do NOT sound like that," she pouted.

I looked at Nathan who was grinning. "Does she sound like that?"

He nodded. "Sounds like you talking about me before we dated," he said and I blushed.

"Sounds like Brooke when she talks about Lucas! Now, Peyt you need to do something about this! You need to ask him out or something!" I said and then she shushed me. I turned towards the door to see the man she described as Jake. "Hello, I'm Haley James," I said and stuck out my hand.

He shook it. "Jake Jagelski, nice to meet you," he said and reached his hand to Nathan.

"Nathan Scott. Nice to meet you, Jake," he said and they pulled their hands back.

"Peyton's told me a lot about you, Haley. She told me all about when you two were little," Jake said after he sat down.

"Only good things, I hope," I said with a smile.

He returned it. "Of course."

Small talk resumed for the rest of the meal before we said our goodbyes. I nudged Peyton, telling her to make her move. She just shrugged. "Peyton, I wanted to go over some things with you if you wanted to get together later?"

I spoke up, "Actually, Jake. Nathan and I were just going to take a walk. Alone. So, now would be a perfect time to get together with Peyton, right Peyt?" I said and gave her a look.

"Uh, yeah. Now's good. I mean, if thats okay with you, cause if it's not its-"

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Now's great."

They stayed in their little moment as I led Nathan out of the cafe. "They were so cute, don't you think?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. You could totally tell they are both into each other."

"I can't believe they've been working together for a year and are still not dating! They would make the cutest couple!"

"Next to us, of course!" Nathan added and I smiled up at him.

"Of course," I replied and pulled him down to kiss me. "We are the cutest couple there is!"

He laughed. "Cutest? No. Hottest, yes!"

I lightly pushed him. "So conceited, Nate!"

"With good reason. I know you are hot and I know I'm hot!" he pointed out.

"Okay, HOTSHOT, lets go!" I said, taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" He stopped.

"Does it matter?" I turned to look at him.

He gave me a small smile and shook his head. "As long as you're there, I don't care where we go."

_Awww, he's cute... anywho, REVIEW!_


	21. An Unwanted Phone Call

_Thanks to 101naley101, Sabrina, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mistydm, itsDMFkids, TutorWife123, AngelLua, Lorilozz, and naleyluv for reviewing! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!_

**Chapter 20**

"Where are we going, Hales?" Nathan asked.

We were walking aimlessly around the city. I didn't really have a destination in mind. I was just enjoying being around him. I shrugged. "I'm not walking anywhere in particular," I replied.

It was getting later. We had been out here all day, stopping every once in a while to sit and rest. The sun was starting to set. He tugged on my arm and I looked up at him. "Let's go find Peyton, okay? It's getting close to dinner time and she's probably looking for us. You have her cell number, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and if she's really worried she would have called me already," I said. I then got a thought and grinned, "I bet she's too busy with her new boytoy to be worried about us."

He laughed. "I bet you are very right, babe," he replied. We continued on our journey, but found no sign of Peyton. I was beginning to think that she might have left without us. "Hales, why don't you give her a call?"

I nodded and grabbed my phone out of my purse. I looked at the screen to see I had 6 missed calls. 3 from Peyton, 2 from Brooke, and 1 from an unknown number. I listened to the messages. Peyton sounded really worried as did Brooke. I got to the last message that was from the unknown number. Well, you couldn't really call it a message, they just hung up.

I quickly ended the call and dialed Peyton. She answered after one ring. "Thank god! Where have you guys been! I've been so worried about you!"

I laughed. "Oh, so worried that you didn't call my phone until 10 minutes ago? Nice try, goldilocks! You were too busy with Jake to even think about us!" I said and I could almost see her blushing.

"Why didn't you answer your phone in the first place?" she changed the subject.

"I didn't realize it was on silent, I'm sorry. Where are you guys?" I asked.

"We're headed towards my car. Meet me there?"

"Oh, is he coming with us, Peyton?" I teased.

"Just meet me there, Haley. Bye!" she said and hung up before I could say anything else.

I laughed. "She's heading to her car and we are to meet her there," I said and Nate smiled at me.

"Jake was with her?" he asked and I nodded. "I think he's just walking her to her car."

"Which is even more adorable! Aww, thats so cute!" I said with a squeal. We were both suprised by my actions. I shook my head. "I need to spend less time with Brooke. She's really rubbing off on me."

He nodded. "Yeah, its a little scary," he replied and I hit him.

Five minutes later we arrived at Peyton's car and Jake was still there with her. "Hey, Peyton. Jake."

She sighed. "Get in you two. Jake, I'll see you later," she said and gave him a hug. She turned to us and we quickly looked away. When she thought we weren't looking she kissed him.

We all got into the car and drove off with one last wave at Jake. When we were far enough away, I spoke. "Okay, tonight Nathan and your dad are hanging out because we are having a girls night! I want all the details about what happened!" I exclaimed.

"We can't, Haley. I've got to be at Tric tonight," she said.

"So, I'll go and help you out or something," I put in.

"Nathan, didn't you want to check out Tric tonight?" she asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"I can still go and check it out. I'll leave you girls alone when you want to have your little chick talks," he replied.

I shook my head. "We will all go to the club, have a good time, and then come home and you WILL tell me everything then. Got it?"

She sighed. "Okay, Haley. We're going to leave around 8 so that gives us 3 hours to eat and get ready, okay?"

We pulled into her driveway and got out. "Yeah, thats perfect."

We walk inside and see Larry in the kitchen, slaving over the stove. "Hey, dad! What are you making?" Peyton walked over and kissed his cheek.

"I am making spaghetti. Now, you three go get washed up. It'll be ready in about 5 minutes," he replied.

We ate dinner quickly. Peyton and I wanted to get ready together. Looking through my things I realized I didn't bring anything to wear to a club. "Come on, Haley. I'll let you borrow an outfit," Peyton said and she led me to her room. "Now, for you I'm thinking a cute halter top and jeans. What do you think?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. What color though?"

She looked pensive for a moment. "How about this one?"

"Peyton, thats so cute!" I exclaimed.

She handed it to me. "Tonight, it's all yours. Wear these jeans," she said, handing them to me. She pushed me into the bathroom to change.

I came out and she was dressed in her own halter and jean skirt.

I smiled. "Lookin' good, goldilocks!" I said and she turned around.

"Smokin', Haleybub! Come on, lets put the finishing touches and get outta here!" she exclaimed and we made our way to the mirror to do hair and makeup.

My phone started playing 'Colorblind' by the counting crows meaning it was an unknown number. I looked at my phone and it was an area code from the area at school._ It might be Brooke or Lucas. _I picked it up. "Hello?"

"..."

I sighed. "Hello?"

"..."

"Listen, buddy, I hope you got your kicks cause I won't answer for you again. Don't call me-"

"Haley."

I gasped. This didn't go unnoticed by Peyton. "What do you want?" I spat out.

"Haley, please-"

"Don't call here EVER again, you got that!" I practically screamed into the phone and then threw it.

"Haley, are you okay?" Peyton rushed over to me.

I had sat down on the floor and started to rock myself as I cried. I heard the footsteps running up the stairs. She pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back. Nathan and Larry burst into the room. Nathan quickly took Peyton's spot. "Haley, baby are you okay?" he asked and I shook my head.

I started to mumble into his chest. "Don't let him hurt me again. Don't let him do this again."

He was quiet as he listened to my words. "Don't let who hurt you? Who hurt you, Haley?" he asked. I remained silent. He pulled back and framed my face with his hands. "Who hurt you, Haley?" he asked, this time softer.

I sniffled. "You know who hurt me, Nathan," I replied, barely whispering.

Anger shot to his eyes. "Keller called you? I'll kill him! What did he say to you, Hales?"

I just shook my head. "I didn't let him say anything," I said and then I looked over at Peyton and Larry who looked on with concern. I laughed bitterly. "Look at me! I'm pathetic!"

"Haley-"

"No, Nathan. I am! I am so messed up because of Chris!" I yelled. I then shook my head. "But I'll be damned if I let him keep doing this. He's not going to ruin my life anymore." I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I wiped the tears from my face. "We're going out tonight and we're going to have fun!" I said and smiled at them.

Peyton walked over and hugged me. "I was scared for a minute there, Haley," she whispered.

I hugged her tighter. "So was I."

_REVIEW TIME!_


	22. Stay With Me

_A big thank you to mistydm, Sabrina, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, TutorWife123, naleyluv, mary-023, and lilmonkeygirl31 for reviewing! I love you guys!_

**Chapter 21**

We arrived at Tric shortly after my little outburst. I told them I just wanted to forget about it and so they dropped it. For now, at least. There was a huge line to get inside. I was thankful Peyton was the owner because we walked right to the front and we let inside. "Peyton, it looks even better with all these people in here!" I shouted over the music.

"Thanks, Haley! I'm really glad you like it! You guys go have fun, dance and be the cute couple you are. I've gotta help Theresea with the bar. I'll see you guys later," she said and waved before leaving.

Nathan wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled back quickly and then went to talk into my ear. "Are you sure you're okay? And don't lie to me, Hales."

I pulled back and gave him a sad smile. "No, I'm not. Not right now at least. But I will be," I replied and then reached up to hug him. I heard one of my favorite songs come on and pulled him over to dance with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist and his head came down to kiss me on the forhead. I started to sing along with Danity Kane's "Stay With Me."

_**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere  
I reach out, for you, but your not there  
So i stood, waiting, in the dark  
With your picture, in my hands  
Story of a broken heart**_

I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could. These were my fears. I didn't want to have a broken heart by Nathan. I was really falling for him. I think I could honestly say I could see myself marrying Nathan.

_**Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Cant Be Without You  
Jsut Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**_

I look up at him and he is smiling down at me. I wish I knew what he was thinking. He leaned down and kissed me softly. When he started to pull away I just pulled him back down. I needed to feel needed. I needed to feel wanted. I always felt that way when I was in Nathan's arms.

_**I'm trying and hoping, for the day  
and my touch is enough  
to take the pain away  
Cause ive searched for so long  
the answer is clear  
We'll be okay if we dont let it disappear**_

We pulled back at the same time. I gave him a big smile and he returned it with a wink. He pulled me closer in the embrace and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You're so special to me, Hales. I hope you know how much you mean to me."

_**Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Cant Be Without You  
Jsut Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**_

I looked up at him and he had a serious look on his face. I was scared as to what he meant. Did he love me? I'm not ready for those words yet! Nathan, don't tell me! Don't tell me you love me!

"You're my everything, Hales. I don't tell you how much you mean to me and I just thought I should," he said, seeming like he was finished. I sighed inside.

I smiled up at him. "You mean a lot to me, too, Nate. You've helped me get through things I never thought I would. You saved me when I was definately overdue for saving," I replied. "I care about you so much, you don't even know. I've never had this feeling before with anyone."

_**I've searched my heart over  
so many many times  
For you and I is like those stars that light the sky every night  
Our picture hangs out of tune  
remind me of the days  
You promised me we'd always  
be and would never go away  
thats why i need you to stay**_

He gave me a huge smile. "I've never felt this way either, Hales, but it's the greatest feeling in the world," he said and then we remained silent as we swayed to the music.

_**Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Cant Be Without You  
Jsut Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**_

"Stay with me, Nate," I whispered into his chest. "Please, please stay with me."

_**oooo.. oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...**_

The song ended and we both pulled back and spoke at the same time. "Want to get a drink?" We laughed and headed over to the bar. The bar was the spot to be! Everyone was crowded around, trying to get their drink orders in. Note to self, tell Peyton she needs to make a bigger bar.

"Hey, Peyt!" I yelled and she looked up at me. She motioned she would be a minute and I nodded. I looked to Nate and smiled. "I love knowing the bartender! I get helped right away."

She came over with two water bottles. I looked at her quizically. She laughed. "You're not 21 yet!"

I laughed. "So?" I whined.

She smiled. "NO! Now, get outta here! It's crazy over here!"

Nathan pouted a little and I asked, "What's wrong, babe?"

He held up his water bottle. "I'm already 21! I deserve to be able to drink!" he said and then smiled.

I laughed. "Hey, these water bottles would normally be, like, $4 and you got them for free. Be happy!" I said and then led him over to a table. We chatted for a little while before making our way back to the dance floor. This was our entire night. Talking, kissing, dancing. I had a great time. Nathan and I don't really get alone time. It was a good change.

We were the last ones in there and Peyton was trying to stop us from cleaning. "Guys, I pay people to do this," she argued but that made us clean quicker.

"You can pay us," Nate joked.

"Yeah, I totally wouldn't mind if you payed me!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"No! You don't work here! Now, sit! We'll finish this and then head home," she said and I sat.

"Where you will tell me EVERYTHING about what happened earlier today, right?" I smirked and she blushed slightly.

"Yes, miss nosey!"

I scoffed. "Oh, please! You want nosey? I could get my best friend Brooke on the phone and she will ask questions you wouldn't answer for anyone!" I exclaimed and she looked at me in disbelief.

"I can vouch for that. Brooke's crazy," Nathan said, taking a seat beside me.

I lightly slapped his arm. "Brooke is not crazy! Brooke's just... Brooke!" I said and then my phone rang, playing 'Buttons' by the Pussy Cat Dolls. "Speak of the devil!" I said and then picked it up. "TIGGER!" I yelled.

_"TUTORCHICK! I MISS YOU!" _she yelled and I heard Peyton laugh, meaning she heard

"Oh, how's my baby, Tigger?" I asked about Millie. I missed her!

_"I'm fine, just missing you!" _

I laughed. "Brooke, I was talking about Millie, not you," I said and Nathan laughed.

_"Oh. Right! She's great, but she misses her mommy."_

I sighed. "I miss her, too. How's Luke doing?"

_"He's good. Wanna talk to him? He's right here."_

"Sure. Why not?"

I heard her pass the phone. _"Haley?"_

"Hey, Luke. How's it going?"

_"Pretty good, how are you, Haley?"_

I smiled. "Really good. Things here have been really helpful. Please tell me you and Brooke aren't making GOOD USE of my apartment while I'm gone," I pleaded.

He laughed._ "I promise we haven't! Brooke said you would kill her," _he said and I smiled.

"Good."

_"Well, tell Nate I say 'hi' and I'll call him later. Here's Brooke."_

"Bye, Luke."

_"TUTORGIRLYY! COME HOME!" _she shouted into the phone.

"TIGGER! I'm coming home tomorrow. Be patient!"

_"Are you having fun with Peyton?"_

"Yes."

She started to sound sad._ "More fun than you have with me."_

"Brookie," I started.

_"No, I'm sorry! That was a terrible thing to ask! She's practically your sister and you met her first. I just miss you, Haley."_

"Wait, what did you just call me? Haley!" I exclaimed and she laughed. "Wow, I was beginning to think my name really was Tutorgirl!"

_"Shut up! Well, I'm gonna let you go. I'll talk to you tomorrow! I can't wait until you get home!"_

"Me either, Brookie! I miss you!"

_"Aww I miss you, too! I LOVE YOU, TUTORCHICK!" _

I smiled. "AW, I love you, too, TIGGER!"

_"Bye!"_

"Bye!" I hung up and sighed. I really was having a good time, but I missed being at home. I looked at Nate who was reading my mind and he hugged me close. "I miss home, Nate."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "We're going home tomorrow, Hales. Don't worry, you'll see Brooke and Luke soon."

I laughed. "I miss my dog! Can I see her first?"

He smiled. "Yes, you can. I miss Millie, too."

Peyton walked over. "Okay, we're all done. Ready to go?" I nodded and stood up, Nate right behind me.

REVIEW PLEASE! Song: Stay With Me by Danity Kane


	23. Leaving Is The Hardest Thing

_Thanks to all my lovely readers! I've decided that I can't put my stories on hold! I was going to because I just started college. I know its gonna be hard to update while doing school work, too, so don't be upset if I don't update everyday! SCHOOLWORK COMES FIRST! Special thanks to my reviewers, Sabrina, naleyluv, lilmonkeygirl31, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mistydm, aznchicfosho4, and AngelLuva. Here's another chapter!_

**_Chapter 22_**

We arrived at the house and I remembered that Peyton was supposed to tell me all about what happened with Jake. Nathan said he was just going to go to bed so I kissed him goodnight and then followed Peyton into her room.

"So, what do you want to know, Haley?" she asked and we sat on her bed.

I smiled. "You know what I want to know! Did you tell him how you felt or how did it all come about?" I asked.

She got a dreamy look on her face. "Well, after you and Nate left we just discussed somethings about Tric, you know, like which cities we want to move it to and-"

I waved my hand in dismissal and interupted, "yeah, yeah, yeah. Get to the good stuff, Blondie! How did it come about that you two are together?"

She smiled. "Well, he was explaining something or another and I just kissed him. He looked really suprised and then I started rambling on about how sorry I was, but then he just kissed me to stop me. It was amazing, Haley," she explained. She looked as if she were in her own world, reliving the entire thing.

"Thats soo cute! Why wasn't he at Tric tonight? If he's a partner, shouldn't he be there?"

She looked as if she was debating whether or not to tell me. "Well, Jake has a daughter, Jenny. She's one of the reasons I didn't make any moves sooner. She's 4 years old."

I was pretty shocked at this. "Wow. He was in high school when she was born?"

She nodded. "His girlfriend got pregnant in her senior, his junior, year. She gave him Jenny and ran off. He's been raising her on his own ever since."

"Jake's a strong person for doing that," I commented and she nodded. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this, Peyt?"

She nodded vigorously. "Definately. Jenny's a really sweet girl. I've babysat her before and she's nothing but well behaved. I swear, she's not even mine and she's got me in the palm of her hands!"

I laughed at this. "Sounds like you really love her."

"I do. She's Jake's little angel. She gets whatever she wants," Peyton said and I yawned. "Tired?"

I nodded. "A little bit, but I want to spend as much time with you as possible! Nate and I are leaving tomorrow!"

She looked sad. "Well, you need sleep. Don't make it seem like we won't see each other ever again! I'm definately coming to stay at your apartment soon. I need to meet all your friends!"

"Well, I only have 2 other friends, really. Brooke and Lucas."

"Still, I'm coming to visit you as soon as I get a chance. You need to go into your room and go to sleep! I'll see you in the morning," she said and stood up, pulling me with her. She opened the door and pushed me out. Hitting me on the butt, she said, "Good night, Haleybub!"

"Night, Goldielocks!" I replied and made my way into my room. I put on my pajamas and slipped into bed. I felt two arms pull me into the middle of the bed. I smiled. "I thought you would be sleeping, Nate."

He kissed my neck softly. "You've spoiled me by sleeping in the same bed with me. Now I'll never be able to sleep without you in my arms. Your fault, not mine!" he said and I laughed.

"Well, then, I'm very sorry! You'll just have to stay with me at my apartment when we go back home tomorrow!"

"I guess I will," he replied. I turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. "Hales?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, Nate?"

"I know you're not ready to say it to me, but I need to tell you this," he started. "I am completely in love with you. I've never felt this way about someone before. I know you aren't ready to say it back, but I needed to tell you. You're my one and only, Hales. Always and forever."

I gave him a small smile then I looked down. Inside I was feeling too many things to give him any sort of response. I was too confused with my feelings in that moment! I mean, I could love Nathan, but what if it all turns out to be like before? **_NO! Don't think like that! You were doing so well with yourself and you just had to go and doubt the one sure thing you have! You're in love with Nathan, whether you'll admit it to him or not. Just wait until you're ready to say it back._** I sighed. I needed to give him some sort of reply. I looked up again to find him asleep. I smiled and kissed him lightly before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up still in Nathan's loving arms. He was looking down at me with a grin on his face. "Morning, gorgeous."

I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly. "Good morning. How long have you been staring at me?"

He laughed. "I haven't been staring at you long! Well, actually, I don't know. Your face is just so captivating that I lost all track of time, mesmerized by your beauty."

I blushed. "You're just too charming," I muttered.

He laughed again and kissed me on the cheek. "You are so adorable when you blush! I love it."

We stayed this way for a few more minutes. Nathan gave compliments, I blushed and we shared sweet kisses. Finally, we lazily got out of bed. We changed into new clothes and made sure we were all packed to leave. We left our room, bags in hand, and walked out to the livng room.

Nathan took my bag from me and I looked at him quizzically. "I'm gonna put these in the car. Go find Peyton and Larry," he explained and I nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and sure enough there they were. They both smiled at me. "Where's Nathan?" Larry asked as I kissed his cheek.

"He went to take our stuff out in his truck. We're heading out today," I said softly. I sat next to Peyton after I had made myself some cereal.

"Well, we're so happy you came, Haley. Make sure you come and visit all the time, okay? I don't want this to be the last I see of my other little girl," Larry said.

I was practically in tears at his words. "You won't ever be able to get rid of me, papa sawyer. My parents weren't very attentive parents. In fact, I don't really count them as my parents. You and Anne were my parents. You were the ones that loved me," I said, my voice cracking.

He motioned for me to come sit with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. He rubbed my back and shushed me. "I've always called you my own, Haley. Always. Don't you forget that. You are just as much my daughter as Peyton is."

Peyton came over and pulled me to her. "You are my sister, Haleybub, you are my best friend, and I wouldn't change either of those things for the world. I hope you know how much you mean to me and dad," she said and pulled back.

I nodded and looked between the two. "You are my family. We just got seperated for a while, but a bond like this was bound to come back again. I'm calling you guys all the time and I'll visit as often as I can. That is, if you promise to do the same."

They both nodded. A voice cleared behind me and I turned. Nathan was watching on. I smiled at him and nodded. I turned back to Peyton and Larry. "Well, I guess this is it."

We all stood and gave our hugs. Nathan walked over and shook Larry's hand. "You take care of my little girl, alright Nathan?"

He nodded. "I promise, Larry. I'll protect her with my life," he replied and then hugged. Peyton. "Take care of yourself, Peyton, and tell Jake we said goodbye."

She laughed and they pulled back. "Will do, Nathan. Make sure you come with Haley next time she comes back. You're family now, too."

He smiled. "You guys couldn't keep me away if you wanted to."

I sniffled and hugged them both one last time. We headed for the door. I looked back at them as we walked towards the truck. Both had tears streaming down their cheeks. I waved and got inside. I didn't want to look back at them again. Seeing them cry was too hard.

I couldn't stop myself as I did look back. When I did, I saw a 10 year old Peyton and younger Larry crying and waving as I was taken away. I turned back and cried myself to sleep.

_Review please!_


	24. Welcome Home Haley and Nathan

_I got too excited and wanted to post another chapter! So, thanks to mistydm, mary-023, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, AngelLuva, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, and naleyluv for reviewing!_

**_Chapter 23_**

Nathan woke me when we arrived at my apartment. I was happy to finally be home! I missed Millie, Brooke and Lucas. I know I'm going to miss Peyton and Larry, but I realize now that they aren't going anywhere; I can go and see them any time I want to.

I got out of the truck and ran inside. Brooke was nowhere to be seen. I was kind of sad that she wasn't there to greet me, but I realized that she didn't spend ALL of her time here. I heard a yipping and turned to see Millie crying to get out of her cage. "BABY GIRL!" I exclaimed and her tail wagged.

I laughed and too her out. "How are you? Oh, I missed you!" she gave me kisses as I took her to the couch. I layed down and she sat on my stomach. Nathan walked in with our bags and then sat down on the couch. "I don't think I ever thanked you for coming with me, Nate."

He looked over at me with a smile. He moved my feet so they were on his lap. "You did thank me, but I was happy to go, Hales. You needed someone to support you and I'm always going to be here for you," he replied.

I sighed, content to be home again. Millie had jumped down and began playing with one of her toys. I looked over to Nathan who had his eyes closed. I grinned and sat up, moving onto his lap. He smiled, but didn't open his eyes. I kissed his lips softly. "I would start something, Nate, but Brooke will probably come in so we might as well stop," I said and got off of his lap.

He groaned. "Why did we come home again?" he opened his eyes and looked right at me.

I smiled. "Because we would've missed Brooke and Luke too much and you know it."

He layed on top of me and began kissing my neck. I laughed but didn't stop him. "We wouldn't miss them that much. We could've spent an extra day there and stayed in a hotel room the entire time."

"You could have but then I wouldn't be there to interupt you two!" We looked towards the door where Brooke and Lucas stood.

Nathan got off of me and helped me to stand. "TIGGER!" I yelled.

"TUTORGIRL!" she replied and she ran into my open arms. "I missed you sooo much! Ask Broody how often I talked about you. Millie missed you soo much, too! We would sit and watch sad movies and cry for you while you were gone!"

I laughed. "Brookie, I was gone three days!"

"So? I missed you!" she said and pulled back. "How was the trip? Anything exciting happen?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Brooke!" I exclaimed and looked to Nathan and Luke.

"What? I was just asking!" she shugged and then turned to the boys. "Hey, hotshot. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Brooke. How was everything here?" he asked.

"Just fine, but terribly boring at times," she replied.

I realized that I neeed to be completely open with them and tell them everything from my past with Chris. I think this is what is holding me back from more with Nathan, from telling him I love him. "Guys, I really need to talk to you all," I said and they all looked at me.

"Whats up, Haley?" Luke asked.

"I think we should all sit down," I replied and motioned to the couch. Brooke and Luke sat on the lazy boy recliner and Nate and I sat on the couch. Nathan grabbed my hand.

"What's going on, baby?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

I gave him a small smile. "I haven't been completely honest with you guys. It's been hard to open up, but you most of all, Nate, deserve to know this. It's about my past with Chris," I started. I took a deep breath. "You see, I thought I would never find someone to love. Chris told me he loved me and I was kinda forced into telling him I loved him. I mean, I never thought I would find someone else that loved me as much as he said he did. I just figured I would eventually learn to love him. After I told him that I did in fact love him, he started.. expecting more of me. I figured, he loves me, right? So, I just let him have what he wanted, even if it wasn't what I wanted. It made me feel so dirty and so violated, but I let him do it in fear that if I didn't, I'd spend the rest of my life alone," I finished and they all just stared at me.

"Haley, have you ever told anyone about this?" Brooke asked and I shook my head no. "Haley, you have to talk to the police! He had no right to make you have sex with him! That's rape!"

I shook my head again. "I never told him no, Brooke. It's not rape if you don't say no!" I replied but she wouldn't hear it.

"Haley, you didn't want it, that is rape! I don't care if you said no or not! He will not get away with this!" she practically yelled.

I stood up. "Don't you think I have the right to say that or not? Listen, all I want is for Chris to be out of my life for good! That's all that I want!"

"Then send him to jail, Haley! Thats the only way he's gonna leave you alone!" she exclaimed. We were right in each others faces by now.

"That's not the only way to get rid of him, Brooke. See, we graduate in 3 months. After that, I can move again and get far away from Chris! I'll never have to think about him again!"

"Oh, so you're gonna just forget about me, Lucas, and more importantly, your boyfriend, Nathan!"

"No, I would never do that, Brooke. You are my best friend and I love Nathan! I would never just up and leave without either taking you with me or moving somewhere close to you!" I screamed and then we became quiet. **_Wait a minute. Did I just say I loved Nathan?_** I looked at him and it seemed like he was stuck on the words, too. I sat down next to him. "I do, Nate. I love you with all my heart. I am so in love with you! I never felt anything like this with Chris and I definately know that, that wasn't love."

He pulled me to him, his lips crashing into mine. I was so happy in that moment. Nathan knew that I loved him; that I was in love with him and I knew he loved me. I couldn't be happier. He pulled back, suddenly and we were both breathing heavy. "Haley, I'm glad that you can tell me things and I'm so happy that you love me, but I thought you've been thinking it was too soon to tell if you loved me or not."

I smiled. "When I'm with you, my knees go weak. When you hold me, theres no place I would rather be. When I'm lonely, all I have to do is call you and you'll be there by my side. I'm so in love with you, Nathan Scott. I just had to admit it to myself before I could tell you," I said and I've never seen him so happy.

He looked away with a grin, but looked back confused. "Where did they go?"

I completely forgot about Brooke and Lucas! "I don't know," I replied and went to look outside. I opened the door and saw no Brooke or Lucas. I just happened to look down at the door knob to see a black scrunchie. I laughed slightly, but thanked Brooke in my mind. I walked back over to Nathan and sat on his lap.

"Were they out there? Did they leave? When are they coming back?" he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Lets just say that we determine when they come back again," I replied and began kissing him. This was not like any ordinary kiss I had given him. This kiss was filled with love, passion, need, want. This was filled with more feeling than I've ever put into anything.

Nathan returned it wholeheartedly. I could tell this was it; the right time. I reached my hands down to the hem of his shirt and began tugging it up. He lifted his arms to help me and we quickly threw it aside, our mouths moving back together as soon as it was flung. I ran my hands along his toned abs, wanting to feel more, and not afraid to do so.

His hands were under my shirt, gently caressing my skin. I pulled back from the kiss to take my own shirt off. All of a sudden, Nathan stood up with me in his arms. "What are you doing?" I asked, breathing heavy.

"We are going to the bedroom," he replied. "Our first time together is not going to be on a couch. I want to make it as special as I can." I smiled at him. He was too sweet.

I began kissing his neck; sucking and biting, to make sure my mark was left. I could tell he was enjoying it when he moaned. He threw me on the bed and just looked down at me. I gave him a smile. "What?" I asked, reaching out my hand to him.

He took it and sat down beside me. "Are you sure about this, Hales? I don't want to make you do something if you're not ready," He said softly. Then added, "I don't want to be another Chris Keller to you."

I sat up immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, Nathan, you are so far from Chris! Don't ever compare yourself to him!" I pulled back and put my hands on his cheeks, making him look me in the eye. "I love you, Nathan. Chris forced himself on me, and you aren't doing that! I want this. I want to be with you so much! For the first time in my life I'm not scared about something because I'm going to be with you! Whenever you're around, I feel safe," I said and he still looked slightly sad.

I leaned in to kiss him, slowly at first, but indeed the passion grew. He layed me back and we continued our little makeout session. I grabbed his hand and moved it down to my jeans. I knew I was being bold, but I didn't care. I needed him. I needed to feel him inside of me; to make love to me.

He instantly began undoing the zipper, helping me slip out of them. He looked down at my body and, I admit, I felt slightly selfconscious. He looked back up into my eyes with a smile. "You're absolutely beautiful."

My heart melted and I pulled him down to kiss me again. I helped him pull off his shorts and we lay there in just our underwear. Slowly, the three barriers were slipped off, leaving us completely naked. Nathan pulled the cover over us both then reached over to his pants. He moved back over to me with a condom in his hand.

I looked up at the ceiling. This was it. I was extremely nervous, but excited at the same time. What if I was horrible? What if this truely does break us up? My thoughts were silenced by his lips on mine. "Stop worrying, Haley," he whispered and I managed a small smile. "I love you."

All my fears washed away with those words. "I love you, too," I replied, my voice confident. That afternoon was spent in my bedroom, showing each other just what we meant to the other. Safe to say, it was one of the greatest afternoons of my life.

_Review! Review!_


	25. The Things I Feel When I'm With You

_Hello everyone! Here's a short little chapter with some Naley happiness in it! Any of you reading my other story might really want some naleyness right now! _

_Thanks to my reviewers: AngelLuva, mistydm, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mary-023, lilmonkey girl31, and naleyluv! You are all so loyal to reviewing and it makes me soooo happy! ENJOY!_

**_Chapter 25_**

I hadn't slept that well in years, but after a few days of sleep in Nathan's arms I never wanted to wake up. He had a wonderful way of making me feel safe and secure when he was far off in his own dreamland. Waking up next to him was a wonderful site, as well.

I stifled my yawn, hoping I wouldn't wake him. I smiled when he remained sleeping and reached out a hand to touch his handsome face. I didn't regret the night before for anything. Sure, I had doubts about it last night, but he showed me just how deeply his love for me ran.

My smile grew at the thought of last night. I had never experienced sex like that. Then again, I've never experienced wanted sex before Nathan. I swear, I've never wanted someone as badly as he makes me want him. He doesn't do anything that makes me that way, either. It's just his nature or something.

I sighed. This was getting rather boring. I decided that I was going to get up and make him breakfast. Carefully, I moved his arms and attempted to slip out of bed undetected. "Hey! Where are you going?"

I turned back to look at a sleepy Nathan, hair tousled from his sleep. I stifled my laughter and replied, "I'm going to make you some breakfast. Now go back to sleep, I'll bring it to you."

He shook his head, grabbed my arm and pulled me back into bed. "I want you for breakfast! Stay here. Please?" he pouted.

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "I'm going to make you breakfast and I'll be back in bed in 20 minutes. You can have me and breakfast!" I reasoned and he groaned.

"Come on, Hales! Please?"

"NO!" I exclaimed and wiggled out of bed. I hurried into the kitchen before he could protest again. I began singing 'Your Name Here' by Stray Light Run as I searched for a pan. I placed it on the stove and got the eggs and bread out. I began making french toast and eggs.

"**Go east on sunrise highway. Turn left at Carmen's avenue. Go right at the first stop light. And I'll be outside waiting for you." **I flipped the toast and then placed them on 2 separate plates. I set them on a tray after I put the eggs on them. I went to the fridge and got out the milk and syrup. I grabbed 2 cups, poured the milk and placed it back into the fridge. I kept humming along as I carried it into the bedroom.

Nathan was sitting up, arms crossed, and pouting. "What's wrong, Nate?" I asked, setting the tray down on my side table.

He refused to meet my eyes. "You left!" he replied.

I laughed and sat down on his lap. "Awww! Poor Natey poo! What can I do to make it up to you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He still didn't say anything. He lifted his hand and pointed to the other cheek. I laughed and obliged.

"And here," he said pointing to his forehead. I kissed it and then his nose, where he pointed next.

"Anywhere else?" I asked and he looked like he was thinking about it.

He tapped his lips and I smiled. I leaned in and kissed him thoroughly. He moaned against my mouth as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. I continued to kiss him until he pulled back. I smiled. "Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Scott?"

He nodded. "Yes, you can. You can feed me now. I'm starving!" he said. I stood up and brought the tray over. I'd feed him a bite and then have one of my own. We spent the entire morning in bed, lazily feeding the other.

"Okay, we need to get out of this bed, Nathan Scott! I mean it this time!" I exclaimed for the tenth time.

"Why should we? Isn't that scrunchie still on the door?" he asked with a grin. I couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"Yes, it is, but it doesn't give us the liberty of staying in bed all day. We have classes we need to attend! You have basketball practice and I have cheerleading now!" I said and moved from the bed.

Nathan groaned and protested but knew he wouldn't win. I hurried and ran to the shower, hoping he wouldn't follow me and make me even more late. No such luck, but I didn't mind too much…

Forty five minutes later, I was dressed and ready to leave. Nathan was right behind me, grinning. "Let's get going," he said and lightly slapped my butt.

I gasped and then glared. "Watch yourself, Scott, or you'll be sleeping in your own apartment tonight. Alone," I threatened and he just laughed.

"Like you could hold out that long," he argued.

I smirked. "You don't even know who you're messing with."

"Yeah, sure," he replied and we remained quiet the rest of the ride.

When he parked, I got out and waited for him. He grabbed my hand and led me to my classroom. We stopped right before I went inside. I turned to him. "See ya later," I said and began walking inside.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Hey! Where's my kiss?"

I smiled up at him and began to lean forward. Just when he closed his eyes, I turned and whispered in his ear. "You're not getting any from me, Scott," I said and walked inside.

_awwww, they're cute... REVIEW PLEASE!_


	26. Chris Keller's Back In Town

_Well, here's another chapter! I'm going to be ending this pretty soon, but I'm not sure how many more chapters. I'm thinking no more than 5. I'll probably stop at 30. _

_Thanks to all reviewers: mistydm, naleyluv, RedJewel2662, Natanlvr23, aznchicfosho4, Lorilozz, AngelLuva, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, and lilmonkeygirl31! You guys have been awesome all throughout the writing of this story!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Class went by quickly. I was lucky that I didn't have any homework from the week before. I would've completely forgotten about it this weekend. I put my bag on my shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Hales."

I turned to see Lucas walking towards me. I smiled. "Hey, Lucas! How are you?"

He shrugged. "Good. How was your night last night?" he asked with a knowing grin.

I groaned. "First off, you've been spending too much time with Brooke because you've mastered her grin. Second off, isn't it bad enough that Brooke's gonna bug me about it?" He just gave me a look. I sighed. "Okay, okay. It was amazing, are you happy?"

He laughed and gave me a side hug. "I just like teasing you, Hales. You're like the little sister I never had," he replied.

I smiled. "Well, thank you, Luke. You've become one of my best friends. I can't say I think of you as a brother because you're Nathan's brother and that would be creepy."

He cringed. "Yeah, now the whole 'you're the sister I never had' thing is really disturbing. Well, unless you two get married. Then you'd be my little sis… in law…"

I laughed. "Let's not think too far ahead of ourselves, Luke. I love Nathan, but I'm not planning on getting married for a while."

He shrugged. "Sometimes life rushes up on you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me something? Nathan isn't going to propose, is he? Oh my god! I-"

"Hales! Relax! I promise, I don't know anything about that! He's never said anything to me so there's nothing to freak out about. Just breathe, okay?" he calmed me down. I took a deep breath and then let it out. "Good. Man, you are one crazy girl."

I glared at him. "Don't call me crazy, Lucas," I said, angrily.

"I'm sorry, Haley. I meant like wild crazy, not insane crazy. I swear, Hales," he replied and I dropped my glare.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I just don't like when people call me crazy. Listen, I've gotta run home real quick and then I have class. I'll catch up with you later?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later, Haley."

I waved and walked off. It still got to me when people called me crazy. It didn't matter if they were joking or not. Crazy was just not something you called me.

I walked quickly, seeing as my class started in 20 minutes. I don't know how I forgot my book. I mean, I saw it sitting on the table! Why didn't I grab it? I laughed at myself. **_You were a little busy last night, Haley. _**Oh, Nathan. How am I supposed to hold out on that boy when he always looks so yummy?

10 minutes later I reached my apartment. I had to run in, grab the book, and rush to class. I opened the door and instantly Millie started yipping. I left the door open as I rushed into my bedroom. I grabbed the book off my bedside table and started back to the door.

I was about to leave when I realized the door was now closed. I looked around. Nothing else looked different. I grabbed the bat by the door and held it up. "Nathan? Is that you?" I yelled, hoping whoever it was would unveil themselves. "Brooke? Lucas?"

"Sorry, Hun, but I'm not any of those people."

I turned to see Chris Keller staring back at me. "What are you doing here? Why are you hiding in my apartment?"

He smiled. "Well, you wouldn't listen to Chris Keller with everyone around so Chris Keller followed you here to talk," he explained.

I mentally rolled my eyes at his third person. "Why can't you use the words 'I or me'? They're very simple and easier to say then Chris Keller."

He frowned. "Sit down, Haley. We have to talk." I shook my head. "I said, sit down, Haley! We're going to talk whether you like it or not!"

I shook my head again and he started towards me. I threw the bat at him and quickly opened the door, running outside. I turned to see if he was following me when I ran into something hard. I fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up. "Nate!"

"Hales, are you okay? I saw Keller coming this way and I wanted to make sure he didn't get to you!" He pulled me up to my feet and hugged me close.

"Nathan, he followed me inside! He's in there right now!" I exclaimed, scared for what he could've done to me.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Stay here." I nodded and he went inside.

**NATHAN'S POV**

I walked in the already opened door. "Where are you, Keller?" I yelled. He was nowhere to be seen. I looked back at Haley to make sure he hadn't just snuck out a different way to her. She just looked at me, emotionless.

I walked in further, shutting the door so I could hear if he left. "I know you're in here, Keller! We have some unfinished business!" I walked into the kitchen where he was waiting.

"I don't believe you've ever done business with Chris Keller, so how could you have unfinished business with Ch-"

"Don't you ever shut the hell up?" I screamed. I stepped closer, prepared to kick his ass and he held up his hands. "What? You think I'm just gonna stop after I heard what you did to the girl I love?"

He grinned. "So you love her, huh? Like hell you do!" he spat out.

I punched him across the face. As he cradled his cheek, I spoke, "Don't you dare say that I don't love Haley! I think I should be the one saying you never loved Haley! You raped her, you ass! How could you tell someone you loved them and then raped them?"

He stood back up, blood dripping down his face. "She told you I raped her, huh? What a crock of crap! She begged me to fu-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence!" I screamed. "You raped her, you asshole, and now you're gonna pay for it!"

I jumped him, beating him senseless. I just lost it. Every thought I had flew from my mind as I punched his face, arms, chest, and anywhere else I could reach. I don't know what stopped me. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't moving anymore or the screaming I heard.

I turned around to see Luke holding Haley as she cried and Brooke yelling at me. "What are you thinking! You could go to jail for assault, you dumbass!" she said and pulled me off of him.

"It would be worth it! He raped Haley, Brooke. You heard he say that!" I exclaimed.

She threw up her hands. "We all want to hurt him, Nate, but this isn't how you go about it! We have to land him in jail for raping Haley, and I plan on keeping you out of jail in the process!" she fought back and I sighed.

I walked over to Haley, taking her from Luke's arms. She immediately clung to me and I rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, baby. I was doing it for you. I'm sorry you had to see that," I whispered to her.

She pulled back and looked at me with teary eyes. My heart broke at the sight. "You have nothing to apologize for, Nathan. You were only protecting me, and I love you for it," she replied and then held me close again.

**HALEY POV**

I held Nathan as close to me as possible. Apparently, Nathan had called Lucas when he saw Chris. He was with Brooke and so they rushed over as soon as they could. When we walked in, Nathan was beating Chris to the bloody pulp he is now. I looked down at him and cringed. He was moving now. I pulled back from Nathan and pointed.

"He's moving," I said.

Luke and Nate moved over to him. "Nathan," Brooke warned.

He waved her off. "Don't worry, Brooke," was his reply.

Chris looked around. "What am I doing here? Why does everything hurt so badly?" he groaned and laid down again.

Luke and Nate looked at me and then back to Chris. "You don't remember?" Lucas asked.

"No. What happened?"

"Can you remember who you are?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Chris Keller ain't stupid!" he replied and we all rolled our eyes. "I just don't remember how I got here and why I'm bleeding."

"Well, you were stalking my girlfriend and I had to kick your sorry ass," Nathan answered his questions through gritted teeth.

Chris sat up, looking at me. "I just wanted to talk to her, man. That's all."

Nate laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right!"

"Seriously Nathan, I just wanted to talk with her," he said. Lucas helped him to stand.

I walked over to him. He looked me in the eyes, pleading with me. I looked at Nathan whose was trying to kill Chris with his burning gaze. "Nate, let me just hear him out, okay?" I said softly.

He looked at me with concern then sighed. "Fine, but Lucas, Brooke and I will just be in the living room. Don't think about touching her, Keller! And if he does, scream for me Hales," he said and left the room, Lucas and Brooke behind him.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "What do you want, Chris? Haven't you ruined my life enough?" I asked, desperately trying to remain calm.

"Haley, stop. Stop blaming me for ruining your life! I think I saved it by leaving you!" he said, holding himself up by leaning against the sink. "You never loved me and I wasn't good for you anymore. Besides, you moved on and even went to talk to Peyton and Larry. I think that I saved you."

I sighed. "Maybe you're right, Chris. Our relationship was going nowhere fast. You were mentally abusive and forced me into having sex with you. You know what, I'm glad you posed your death, cause if you didn't, we'd probably still be together and I'd be miserable. You did save me, Chris Keller. The only thing that could be better is if you really did die," I said and then walked out of the room.

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	27. Trying To Keep My Mind Off Things

_Thanks to: JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mistydm, naleyluv, AngelLuva, and RedJewel2662 for reviewing! You girlies rock! Here's the next chappy! It's going to be ending soon, but I kinda like your idea, **MISTYDM.** It just may have a sequel! _

_BUT! It's all up to you guys! Voting will start now! Yes or No to a SEQUEL? If you want a vote, you have to review! Here's the chappy!_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke all jumped up and looked at me. "Everything's fine, guys. Just relax," I said. Only Brooke sat back down. I sighed. "Brooke, can we just go somewhere. I can't be here right now."

She stood back up and smiled at me. "Of course, Tutorgirl! We can go shopping! Now that we're cheerleaders we've gotta get some more workout clothes," she replied and we walked out.

I just needed to get my mind off of things. Was Chris right? I mean, he told me he loved me, raped me, staged his death which made me question if I was cursed, then came back into my life, telling me he saved it. I was just so confused! What am I supposed to believe?

**NATHAN'S POV**

"Well, that was weird," Lucas said and I nodded. "They didn't even say goodbye."

I looked away from the door Haley and Brooke had just walked out of and looked to Lucas. "Hales just needs time to think about other things besides this. She's had too much drama in her life."

Chris walked out, limping. "Well, I'm gonna go now. You don't have to worry about me anymore, Nate. She pretty much told me she wished I did die. I won't bug you anymore," he said, sounding defeated.

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "If you come back and screw with Haley again, I won't just beat your ass, I'll kill you," I said before he left. I sighed. "Come on, we've gotta get to class." Luke nodded and we left.

**HALEY'S POV**

"Haley, are you okay?"

I turned to look at Brooke. "I'm fine, Brooke, just kinda confused about my whole situation right now. I was actually thinking about going to see Dr. Chene. Maybe he could help me out again."

She gave me a smile. "Maybe he could, Tutorchick. I'm really proud of you, Haley. You've become so…"

"Not crazy?" I suggested.

"No! You've become so open with everything and you recognize when you need help. That's really good, Haley! You should be proud of yourself," she said.

I smiled at her. "I am," I said and then looked at my phone for the time. "Oh, shoot! Brooke, we've gotta go. We've got practice in a half hour!"

We rushed to the car with our purchases and quickly drove home. "Tutorgirl we don't have time to change at home, so why don't you climb in the back and change and then at the next stop light we'll switch so I can change, okay?"

"Okay, Brookie," I replied and got into the back, changing into red short shorts and a navy blue tank top. "I'm done, Brooke."

"Okay, hang on," she replied. We were pulling up to a stop light. She parked and started climbing into the back as I began to attempt climbing into the front. Cars were honking at us as we laughed, squeezing through. I quickly shifted into drive and began moving. This action sent Brooke flying into the way back. "TUTORGIRL!"

I laughed. "Sorry, Brooke! We've gotta get going and I didn't mean it!" I replied and took a sharp turn. I laughed as I heard her groan again. I quickly parked the car and got out, opening the trunk. I laughed at the sight of Brooke laying down, attempting to get her shorts on. "Very sexy, Brooke!"

"Ha ha ha, Tutorgirl. Have your laughs," she said and got out. We rushed inside just as practice was starting.

"Oh, good, you're here!" Bevin exclaimed. She showed us where we would stand in the formation.

"A little late, aren't we?" Rachel asked from her spot beside me.

I gave her a sugary sweet smile. "Yes, we are. Thanks for noticing!" I said in a very girly voice. "Car troubles! You know how that can go!"

She just rolled her eyes and turned back to face Bevin. We learned the cheers quickly. We worked on some jumps and stunts next.

"Okay Haley. We want to try you out as a flyer," Bevin said and I nodded.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, hang on. Rachel! Anna! Brooke!" she called and the girls came over. "Okay, Anna and Brooke will be the bases and Rachel the back. All you have to do, Haley, is let them lift you up." I nodded. It sounded simple enough.

I was soooo wrong! Okay, so she didn't tell me I needed to jump onto their hands or that Rachel would dig her damn nails into my sides as she lifted me! Talk about a bitch!

"Ow! Ow! OW!" I whined as Nathan helped me into my apartment, Brooke and Lucas behind us.

"Aww, Tutorchick! It wasn't THAT bad!" Brooke said, claiming a seat on the couch.

"Umm, you didn't have Rachel digging her nails into you, did you? I didn't think so," I replied and Nathan helped me onto the other couch. "Thank you, Nate."

He nodded. "You're welcome, baby. Do you need anything?" I nodded. "What do you need?"

I smiled up at him and patted the spot beside me. He grinned and sat, pulling me onto him. "I love you, Nathan," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too, Hales. Always and forever," he replied. I pulled back and looked at him. Always and forever. That was new, but totally true.

"Always and forever, Nate," I replied and kissed him softly.

"Aww! Do we need to leave again?" Brooke asked. I pulled back from kissing Nathan to glare at her. "What? I was just asking!"

I smiled. "No, Brooke. You don't need to leave," I replied.

"You know, Haley," Lucas started. "I've been meaning to ask you. How did you get this apartment? I mean, I've never heard you say you had to work or anything. How are you making payments?"

I smiled. "That's a longg story," I said.

"Oh really?" Brooke asked and I nodded. "We've got time, girly!"

I laughed. "Okay. Well, basically I was valedictorian at my high school, right? And all these colleges were fighting over me. I only wanted to go to Duke or Stanford. So, Stanford offered a nice scholarship, definitely not enough for me to go. I sent it over to Duke and they replied, saying they would pay for all 4 years of schooling. I sent that over to Stanford and they said they'd pay for books as well. I sent that off to Duke and they said, not only would they pay for schooling and books, but they would pay for an apartment off campus and anything I would ever need, like groceries and such. It was something I couldn't turn down, so I took it and here I am," I explained.

Brooke looked awe stricken. "That's amazing, Haley! I'm soo jealous now!"

I laughed. "It was just the Tutorgirl in me!" I replied and she laughed.

_Reply with your vote!_


	28. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

okay, so as I was writing chapter 27, I realized that it was a good place to stop. So, **tomorrow, I will be posting the last chapter for Finding Me.**

**BUT this will have a sequel.** I have decided that I'm not ready to get rid of my portrayals of the OTH characters just yet. That, and you all are voting yes to a sequel. I'm not sure when I'll start the sequel, but I do know there will be one in the near future. I'd give it 1-2 weeks at most!

SOOOO, look out for the last chapter tomorrow! I hope you've had as much fun reading as I have writing! You have all been amazing!

I FEEL LIKE CRYING! THIS WAS MY FIRST OTH FIC! MY BABY! Aw, I'm a dork... sniffle

Much 33333 Girlies!

Tiffany


	29. More Than Anyone

_Okay, all my loverly reviewers! You have been absolutely fantastic throughout the writing of this story! I love each and every one of you! Reviewers for the last chapter: mistydm, RedJewel2662, Nathanlvr23, and iftheyonlyknewthetruth. Thanks a bunch girlies! Enjoy this chappy and be on the lookout for the SEQUEL!_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**3 weeks later**

"So Haley, how is everything going? How is your life right now?"

I sighed. "Well, everything is falling back into place. I mean, Chris has completely left my life. Nathan and I have never been closer. I feel so happy right now. Brooke and I have been on the cheerleading squad for 3 weeks and it's been a lot of fun. Luke and I have been hanging out a lot, too, and he's really great for Brooke. Peyton and Larry call me almost everyday to tell me how everything's going. It's been good."

Dr. Chene smiled at me. "So, you don't blame yourself anymore?"

I shook my head. "No, I think I finally understand that it's not my fault when someone close to me dies."

He didn't write anything down this session and I was confused. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you haven't written anything down today. This is the only session where you haven't done that. Why didn't you write anything?"

He smiled. "Because I don't have to anymore, Haley. You don't have anything you need any help anymore. You've improved a lot. I'm proud of you, Haley. I think we will both agree that this is your last session. Congratulations, Haley," he said and stood up, shaking my hand.

I squealed. "Thank you sooo much, Dr. Chene! I really appreciate all the help you've given me!"

I left that day with a smile on my face. I was finally feeling normal. Feeling like I never had before.

**2 months later**

"That was one hell of a game!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You boys played amazingly!"

Nathan and Lucas just smirked. "Yeah, well, we are amazing," Luke said.

I laughed. "Don't let your head get too big! You won't be able to fit through my front door!"

Luke pouted while the rest of us laughed. "Aww, poor Broody! I'll make it up to you later!" Brooke said and he perked up at that.

"So, what do we have planned for the night?" I asked.

"Yes, what do the NCAA champions want to do?" Brooke asked.

"Well, all I want to do is spent the evening with my beautiful girlfriend," Nate said, pulling me into his arms.

I leaned up and kissed him. "You're too sweet, Nate," I replied.

"Aw how cute! Do you want us to leave you two alone?" Lucas asked.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't mind," I replied and Brooke lightly shoved me.

"Really, you guys! What do you want to do? The night is young and its all up to you two boys!" Brooke whined.

"Okay, okay! Let's just start off by going to that new club," Lucas said, giving Nathan and Brooke glances.

"Okay, what was that all about?" I asked, stopping.

"What was what about?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

I groaned. "This means you guys know something I don't know! I hate that!" I pouted.

Nathan wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Aw, come on, baby. We've gotta check it out. It could be fun," he said and we got into the car.

Brooke grabbed me as we pulled up and linked arms. "Okay, so we're gonna have soo much fun! I can't wait to me- I can't wait to start dancing!"

I looked at her confused but shook it off. "It should be fun. Hey, what's the name of this club anyways?"

"It's Tric, duh Haleybub!"

I turned to the voice. "PEYTON! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She pulled me into a hug. "Well, I decided that I needed to open up a club here so I can spend more time with you. Isn't that great?"

I pulled back. "Hell yeah that's great! Is Jake here, too?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, Haley. How are you?"

I pulled him into a hug. "I am absolutely fantastic! This is so great! I can't believe you guys are here!" I exclaimed and I heard laughing behind me. "Oh, Goldielocks, Jake, this is my best friend, Brooke. Tigger, this is my sister, Peyton and her boyfriend, Jake."

They shook hands. "I've heard so much about you," they said at the same time.

I laughed. "See, you guys are gonna love each other!" I exclaimed. "Peyton, Jake, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is Peyton and her boyfriend, Jake." We all got reacquainted and then went inside. It was an amazing night to say the least.

Nathan and I were on the dance floor, dancing to Gavin DeGraw's 'More Than Anyone.'

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked with a smile.

I grinned back up at him. "I'm just thinking about the last time we did this at Peyton's club," I replied. "That was a great night."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

"It was, Hales," he replied. "You know, this is a great song. It makes me think about you."

I just smiled at him before laying my head on his chest again.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try _

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone

"Hales?"

"Hmmm?" I replied, not moving my head.

"We've been dating for, what, 3 months now?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yes."

"And in those three months, you've grown to love me, right?"

I was confused, but curious where this was going. "Yes."

_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together, baby  
Free together, baby_

_  
_"Well, I actually had a question for you."

I looked up at him. "And what's that?"

He bent down on one knee and I gasped. "Will you marry me?"

_  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

He opened the black velvet box, revealing a ring. I felt like I was going to cry, I was so happy. I nodded. "Yes, Nathan. Nothing would make me happier!"

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

He slipped the ring on my finger and then stood to kiss me. When we pulled back I looked over at Peyton and Brooke. They were both smiling at me with knowing smiles. I knew that I was the only one that didn't know about this amazing night, but I didn't mind.

I had finally found myself in this world. I wasn't cursed. I wasn't the reason for my parents' death or Anne's death. Sometimes you just have to accept death as a natural thing.

I know who I am supposed to be. I'm a Duke University cheerleader. I have a wonderful sister and father who love me. I have the world's greatest best friend who is there for me no matter what. I have the best guy friends in the world, who love my sister and best friend. And most importantly, I found the man that loves me more than anyone. The man that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

So you must be thinking, how did the wedding go? How was the planning of the wedding? Who was the maid of honor? What did your dress look like? Was it the happiest day of your life? Well, that's just a story for another day…


End file.
